Santé Fragile Volonté de Fer
by Sarambre
Summary: [Repost d'une vieille fic, UA] Quand un Survivant à la santé fragile rencontre un loup-garou et aperçoit un dragon. Pour Harry Potter, 6 ans, le monde est sur le point de changer.


Santé Fragile, Volonté de Fer a refait apparition dans ma vie d'une façon pas très agréable, donc j'en profite pour reposter toute la 1ere partie. Pour info, la 2eme partie n'a jamais été écrite, mais j'ai toujours les infos qui traine dans un coin, tout d'un coup que...

C'était censé finir en Drarry, mais dans la 2eme partie. Ils ne font que se croiser ici. La 1ere partie se concentre plus Harry et Remus.

Les chaps datent de bientôt 10 ans, donc ne vous étonnez pas, j'espère bien que mon style a évolué depuis et Voyages est plus agréable a lire!

Bonne lecture ou relecture!

* * *

Santé Fragile, Volonté de Fer - 1ère partie

Prologue

En cette dramatique nuit du 31 octobre, Albus Dumbledore se trouvait au 4 Privet Drive, à regarder ce petit bout d'homme qu'il allait laisser avec son oncle et sa tante. Il savait bien que ces derniers n'étaient pas du tout tendres avec ceux qui n'étaient pas « normal » selon leurs critères, bien sûr.

\- Hélas, c'est la seule famille qui reste à ce petit bout d'chou ! Déclara tristement le vieil homme.

Le bout d'chou en question était endormi dans les bras d'Albus, il n'était pas bien grand pour ses 15 mois, il paraissait n'en avoir que 10 ! Bien sûr, il ne pesait guère lourd.

Harry Potter, car c'était son nom, était très pâle avec une plaie ensanglantée, en forme d'éclair, sur le front, à peu près au milieu de celui-ci, exactement là où le sort mortel de Lord Voldemort l'avait touché.

Albus savait très bien que la pâleur d'Harry ne venait pas des derniers événements. Non, elle remontait à bien avant. Pour comprendre, il faut remonter bien avant cette tragique nuit, il faut aller jusqu'à la naissance d'Harry.

En effet, celle-ci s'était assez mal passée :

***Flash back***

Lily et James Potter, sortis de Poudlard depuis déjà quelques années et marié depuis environ un an, allaient bientôt avoir petites deux bouches de plus à nourrir. En effet, Lily était enceinte, plus précisément, elle attendait des jumeaux ou des jumelles, qui sait ? La naissance n'était prévue que dans un mois mais il fallait s'attendre à les voir arriver avec de l'avance au rendez-vous fixé.

La chambre des, très attendus, futurs héritiers Potter était prête, les parrains et marraines avaient été choisis et ils avaient eu un peu de temps pour se faire à cette superbe nouvelle. Il ne manquait plus que les futurs occupants de la chambre peinte en bleu ciel avec amour.

La joie et la bonne humeur régnaient en roi dans les cœurs et Voldemort fut enfoui, oublié pour quelques temps.

Mais il est bien connu que les bonnes choses ne durent jamais bien longtemps et un drame allait le prouver…

C'était une journée radieuse, ensoleillé, sans un nuage à l'horizon, et pourtant…

James était très inquiet. Il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, plus précisément dans la salle d'attente de celle-ci. Infirmerie qui se trouvait vide du flot incessant d'élèves venant faire soigner leurs petits boubous divers et varié. En effet, on était encore en plein milieu des vacances d'été. James attendait que Mme Pomfresh veuille bien lui donne des nouvelles de sa chère et tendre femme, Lily, qui criait de toute la force de ses poumons depuis la pièce auxiliaire.

En effet, elle avait été prise d'étourdissements alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre les escalier de Godric'Hollow, malheureusement, elle chuta et son ventre n'évita pas le choc, ce qui avait apparemment déclenché l'accouchement.

Cela faisait donc 5 heures que Lily était en plein accouchement en compagnie de Mme Pomfresh. 5 heures que James l'entendait crier sans rien pouvoir faire à part creuser un trou dans le sol de la salle d'attente à force de faire les cent pas !

Enfin, après une longue attente, Mme Pomfresh sorti de la pièce et se dirigea vers James avec un regard grave et triste sur le visage. Elle semblait épuisée.

\- Alors, Pompom ? Comment va Lily ? Et les Jumeaux ? La pressa de question James, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu un peu récupéré de ces dernières heures qui avaient certainement été très éprouvantes.

\- Lily va bien… Du moins physiquement … Et elle devrait pouvoir avoir d'autres enfants sans problèmes. Mais… Les jumeaux… commença à répondre Pomfresh avant de s'arrêter en faisant une mine de plus en plus triste.

\- Quoi les jumeaux ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? Et pourquoi Lily n'irait pas bien moralement ? Mais vous allez me répondre, à la fin? Continua à la mitrailler James

\- Ils….Ils…sont…Morts…..dans la chute ! Je suis désolée ! Je n'ai rien pu faire, ils sont morts sur le choc. Et c'est pour sa que je ne sais pas comment ira Lily a part physiquement ! Expliqua-t-elle le plus calmement qu'elle pouvait, ce n'était pas tous les jours que se passait un tel drame!

\- Oh, non ! Dites-moi que c'est faux ! C'est une mauvaise farce de Sirius, n'est-ce pas ?Il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre avec son filleul et le jumeau de celui-ci dans ses bras, en rigolant de ma tête ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle dans ce cas !Sirius, ça suffit ! Je veux voir mes bébés ! S'écria James tentant de se cacher la triste réalité.

-Je regrette, mais ce n'est pas une farce de mauvais goût ! Je suis vraiment désolée mais c'est la dure réalité ! Vos bébés sont…morts ! Vous devez vous faire une raison, Lily a besoin de vous pour se remettre.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

-… et je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui va l'aider…

A cette douloureuse confirmation, James se laissa glisser contre le mur le plus proche, en proie à une immense tristesse. Il ne fit pas attention aux dernières paroles de Pomfresh.

« Mes bébés, les bébés de Lily et moi ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'avons-nous fait au ciel pour qu'un tel drame arrive ! » Pensa un James en larmes.

Ayant à peu près prédit la réaction de James, Mme Pomfresh se baissa vers lui.

\- Je sais que le choc est rude mais vous ne devez pas vous laissez aller au désespoir ! Il y a encore quelque chose que vous ne savez pas ! Allez suivez-moi !

James se releva lentement et suivi Pompom à travers l'infirmerie en espérant que sa ne sera pas encore une mauvaise nouvelle. Ils passèrent devant le lit de Lily.

\- Elle n'est pas encore au courant. Déclara simplement Mme Pomfresh

Ils continuèrent de s'enfoncer dans l'infirmerie jusqu'à une petite salle. Une fois la porte ouverte, James pu distinguer 2 ou 3 couveuses magiques dans la noirceur de la pièce.

\- Pourquoi m'amener ici alors que les jumeaux sont…? Demanda James sans finir sa phrase.

Comme simple réponse, Mme Pomfresh se dirigea vers une couveuse occupée.

\- Voilà votre fils. Déclara-t-elle en montrant le nouveau né dans la couveuse.

\- Com…comment ? Vous m'avez dit que les jumeaux étaient…

\- Oui, 2 de vos bébés sont morts dans la chute mais j'ai été forcée et enchantée surtout, de constater que je m'étais trompée en vous disant que vous auriez des jumeaux car, Lily a donné naissance, non pas à 2 bébés mais à 3 ! 1 fille et 2 garçons, dont voici le cadet. Expliqua Mme Pomfresh

\- Apparemment, continua-t-elle, votre fille et l'aîné entouraient le cadet, ils l'ont protégés de leur corps lors de la chute. Il est très faible et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il survive mais je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour qu'il vive.

Un tout petit sourire apparu sur le visage de James : il était papa !

***Fin Flash Back***

15 mois plus tard, Harry était pâle et faible mais en vie ! Ce qui, hélas, n'était plus le cas de ses parents en ce dramatique jour pour les Potter et magnifique date pour les sorciers en général. Tous se souviendront, en bien ou en mal, de ce 31 octobre !

Après un dernier regard vers le numéro 4, Albus Dumbledore disparut de Privet Drive dans un nuage de fumée violet alors que le livreur de lait arrivait à l'autre bout de la rue.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Après un dernier regard vers le numéro 4, Albus Dumbledore disparut de Privet Drive dans un nuage de fumée violette alors que le livreur de lait arrivait à l'autre bout de la rue.

En effet, une petite camionnette blanche avec des bouteilles de lait dessinées sur les côtés, venait de tourner au coin de la rue.

Greg, un jeune homme qui assistait le vieux livreur depuis quelques mois, descendit aussitôt que la camionnette se fut arrêtée au début de Privet Drive. Il s'occupa rapidement des 3 premières maisons avant de se diriger vers le numéro 4, les bras rempli de bouteilles de lait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit le petit tas de couverture à côté des bouteilles vides !

« Mais qu'est-ce que fait ce gamin ici ? » S'interrogea-t-il en avançant une main hésitante vers la couverture.

Son regard semblait hypnotisé par l'étrange plaie sur le front du gamin. Alors que sa main allait toucher la couverture qui cachait à moitié le visage d'Harry, le vieux livreur cria à Greg de se dépêcher. Celui-ci sursauta violemment avant de se redresser et de se rediriger vers la camionnette, non sans oublier de reprendre les 12 bouteilles vide trônant à côté du tas de couvertures.

Il était à peine 07h00 du matin quand Pétunia Dursley, née Evans, sortit ramasser les bouteilles de lait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry avant de se détourner pour rentrer à l'intérieur.

C'est seulement alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte qu'elle se rendit enfin compte qu'il y avait un bébé devant sa porte ! De surprise, elle laissa tomber une des nombreuses bouteilles qui alla se fracasser sur le sol.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle alla rapidement poser les bouteilles rescapées sur la table de la cuisine avant de se rediriger vers le tas de couverture.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent de plus belle quand elle se baissa et qu'elle aperçut une touffe de cheveux noirs, déjà en batailles, entre les plis de la couverture.

Elle pris le bébé dans ses bras et se décida à rentrer, de peur qu'un voisin ne la voit avec ce gamin venu d'on ne sait où. Mais alors qu'elle allait franchir le pas de la porte, les paupières du bébé s'ouvrirent sur 2 grands yeux verts.

Pétunia ouvrit tout grand ses propos yeux en voyant ce regard. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait déjà vu ses yeux sur quelqu'un et pas sur n'importe qui, sur sa propre sœur ! Détournant son regard du vert intense, elle observa à nouveau les cheveux noirs en bataille. Oui elle ne pouvait se tromper, c'était bien les mêmes que ce Potter.

Pendant que Pétunia réalisait petit à petit qu'elle tenait le fils de sa sorcière de sœur et de son mari, dans la tête du p'tit gars, ça ne chaumait pas non plus !

&amp; Miaouuuuu… encore dodoooooooooo…&amp; pensa Harry en se réveillant et en ouvrant les yeux.

Il regarda lentement, comme intrigué, l'environnement qui l'entourer, les grandes maisons toutes pareilles, les pelouses toutes parfaites, etc. Son regard devient un peu troublé.

&amp; Moman ? C'est où ici ?&amp;

Soudainement, son regard arriva sur Pétunia. Il regarda son visage minutieusement.

&amp; AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! POPAAAAAAAA ! Y'A UN MONSTRE QUI ME TIENNNNNNNNNNNT ! &amp;

Madame Dursley n'eut pas le temps de réalisé la catastrophe qui pointait à l'horizon qu'elle était déjà au dessus de Privet Drive : Harry se mit à pleurer ! Mais pas des petits pleurs ! Non non non, des pleurs à réveiller tout Londres !

Tenant le couffin le plus éloigné d'elle qu'elle le pouvait, Pétunia entra dans la maison en enjambant les débris de la pauvre bouteille.

A peine eut-elle déposé un Harry pleurant toujours autant sur la table de la cuisine que d'autre pleurs se mêlèrent aux siens.

« Et bien voilà, t'as réussi ton coup, sale gamin pleurnichard ! » s'écria Pétunia en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Ne bouge pas ! » Ajouta-t-elle en les montant.

Bien sûr, Harry qui avait cessé de pleurer dès que le monstre Pétunia était sorti de son champ de vision, ne tint nullement compte des derniers mots.

C'est ainsi que quand elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec Dudley, Pétunia découvrit un véritable désastre dans sa cuisine qui était si propre il y a peu !

Les 11 bouteilles de lait survivantes se trouvaient désormais un peu partout dans la cuisine ! Deux semblaient être tombées de la table alors qu'une autre avait apparemment été lancée contre un mur. Ne parlons même pas des trois qui lévitaient au dessus d'un Harry riant aux éclats. Les 5 dernières étaient miraculeusement restées intactes mais se trouvaient désormais dans le frigo ouvert !

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? » S'écria Pétunia en entrant dans la pièce.

« ARRETE CA ! » Ajouta-t-elle en direction d'Harry.

Aussitôt les 3 bouteilles retombèrent brusquement en se fracassant par terre, alors qu'il s'arrêtait subitement de rire.

Pétunia installa sur sa chaise un Dudley répétant en boucle "bordel, bordel, bordel…", avant de se retourner vers Harry.

« Et toi, j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu es arrivé là ! » s'exclama-t-elle en fixant un Harry lui faisant un sourire innocent en tenant dans sa petite main une enveloppe toute froissé !

Fronçant les sourcils, Pétunia prit la lettre sans douceur des mains du jeune Potter. Elle remarqua, non sans grimacer, que l'enveloppe était dans un piteux état ! Vu son apparence, un des coins avait dû semblé attirant pour le bébé qu'était Harry.

Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge qui indiquait 07h23, elle ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre qu'elle déplia.

Au fil de la lecture de la lettre, Pétunia blanchit à vue d'œil. Les mains tremblantes, elle jeta la lettre et l'enveloppe sur la table avant de se tourner vers la cuisinière sans jeter un seul regard à Harry.

« …Lily et Potter mort …Tués par Volomiche … ou un truc du genre … » commença-t-elle à marmonner en préparent le déjeuner. (Ndc : MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA J'suis fan du surnom de Tonton Voldy)

« Le gamin Potter….seule famille…et blablabla ! » continua-t-elle en préparant le 1er biberon de Dudley.

Pendant que Pétunia s'affairait à la cuisine, Vernon Dursley descendait les escaliers, un sourire confiant au visage ! Aujourd'hui ne pouvait être pire qu'hier après tout ! Il frissonna en repensant aux étranges personnes en robe dans la rue.

Arrivez dans la cuisine, sa première réaction fut l'étonnement ! Depuis quand y avait-il un 2eme bébé dans cette maison ?

L'étonnement un peu passé, sa 2ème réaction fut de lancer un regard interrogateur à sa femme qui finissait de cuire le bacon.

« Lis la lettre sur la table Vernon. » indiqua seulement Pétunia.

Il prit donc la feuille non sans jeter un regard vers le jeune Harry qui s'approchait dangereusement du bord de la table sur laquelle Pétunia l'avait laissé.

S'asseyant sur une chaise, Vernon commença à lire la lettre, en marmonnant certains passages à voix haute.

« Harry…né prématurément….santé fragile…notre neveu…..en prendre soin….Dombledose »

A la fin de la lecture, son visage tourna au violet.

« ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ? ILS NE CONNAISSENT PAS LES ORPHELINATS CES ESPECES DE MONSTRES ANORMAUX ? » Rugit-il en faisant par la même peur à Dudley et à Harry qui se mirent à faire un concerto pour bébés effrayés.

« Vernon, calme toi ! Tu fais pleurer Dudleynichou ! » S'exclama Pétunia en allant calmer Dudley après avoir posé avec précipitation la poêle vide dans l'évier.

Sous le regard noir que lui lança Vernon, Harry sembla se calmer légèrement. Au point qu'on put de nouveau s'entendre parler dans la pièce.

Après quelques minutes de silence relatif, (2 bébés dans la pièce ce n'est pas du genre silencieux) Vernon prit la parole.

« Bon et bien, je propose de manger et nous en discuterons ensuite ! Je me ferais excusé à la Grunning pour la matinée. »

C'est ainsi que près d'une heure après, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley se retrouvèrent près de la table de la cuisine où se trouvait toujours Harry Potter.

Pétunia venait d'installer Dudley dans son petit parc au salon.

« Bon je pense que le mieux à faire est de le déposer à l'orphelinat le plus proche ! Nous ne voulons pas de _ça_ chez nous ! » Déclara Vernon.

« Tu es d'accord avec moi Pétunia, n'est pas ? » Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers sa femme.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle était trop occupée à fixer le bébé devant elle qui s'amusait à se cacher dans sa couverture sans réaliser que cacher sa tête ne rendait pas invisible son petit popotin.

« Non, Vernon, je ne suis pas d'accord ! » Commença-t-elle en revenant sur terre.

« C'est le fils de … » Elle hésita plus par habitude qu'autre chose. «... ma sœur ! Bien qu'il soit sûrement comme elle et son mari, c'est mon neveu. » Ajouta-t-elle sans laisser le temps à Vernon de répondre.

« Et puis, malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire, je suis sûre au fond de moi que Lily prendrait soin de Dud s'il nous arrivait quelque chose ! » Termina-t-elle enfin.

Vernon ouvrit la bouche, médusé. Il s'était attendu a tout sauf a ça ! Il fronça les sourcils. Il savait bien que quoi qu'il dise, sa femme refuserait qu'il se débarrasse de ce garnement de Potter.

Toujours les sourcils froncés, il fixa un moment le jeune Harry.

Celui-ci, inconscient que son destin venait de se jouer, avait arrêté de jouer avec la couverture. Il était occupé à regarder l'étrange dessin sur le sol qui se trouvait être un carreau de carrelage. Voulant s'en approcher plus, Harry arriva au bord de la table, traînant toujours sa couverture avec lui.

Pétunia Dursley n'eut que le temps de pousser un cri en voyant son neveu se pencher et finir par tomber de la table.

Se précipitant à l'endroit où il avait atterri, elle fut rassurée en le voyant caresser la couverture qui s'était retrouvée sous lui, comme si de rien n'était.

&amp; Je sens que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir ! &amp; Pensa Pétunia en ramassant son neveu pour le mettre dans le parc avec Dudley.

Alors qu'elle faisait les présentations entre les 2 garçons, elle entendit clairement la porte se refermer violemment derrière un Vernon sûrement furieux.

&amp; Ca finira bien par lui passé. &amp;

C'est ainsi qu'Harry fit son entrée au 4 Privet Drive.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Après avoir tourné au coin de Privet Drive, Harry se dirigea directement vers la maison de Sara. Ils avaient décidé d'aller à l'école ensemble, en évident la compagnie de Dudley et John par la même occasion !

Ils arrivèrent assez vite dans la cour de l'école primaire du quartier, celle-ci était remplie de monde.

Entre les groupes de parents, des enfants pleuraient pour certain qui commençait la grande école comme Harry et Sara qui, eux, ne pleuraient pas, bien sûr ! Il y avait aussi les autres enfants, ceux qui discutaient des vacances avec leurs amis retrouvés, ceux qui faisaient les fous, ceux qui draguaient,…

Enfin, il y avait les professeurs qui attendaient un peu près sagement sous le porche que se sois l'heure de commencer, certains avec encore un reste de café aux coins des lèvres…

L'heure tant attendu mais aussi très redouté, arriva enfin ! Les enfants se pressèrent vers le porche pour savoir dans quelle classe et avec qui, ils passeront l'année et l'année prochain pour certain aussi.

Les 3ème et 4ème années espéraient se retrouver dans la classe de M. Perret, c'était le directeur de l'école et il était, parait-il, très gentil. Les 5ème et 6ème quand à eux, espéraient de toutes leur forces pour ne pas se retrouver avec M. Lachat.

Le directeur fit un très bref discours avant de commencer a dire quels élèves allaient dans quelles classes. Il commença par les 6ème.

Harry détourna son attention du directeur en apercevant 2 filles qui semblaient commencer la 3ème, elles étaient légèrement a l'écart mais il pouvait quand même entendre ce qu'elles disaient en tendant l'oreille.

Une avait les cheveux bruns roux, des yeux vert jade, plein de taches de son et des lunettes. L'autre avait des cheveux blonds cendrés, des yeux bleus et elle portait, elle aussi, des lunettes.

Harry parvint à comprendre quelques unes de leurs paroles :

-T'imagine, si c'était en plein cœur de la forêt ? On croit dur comme fer que c'est en Ecosse alors que c'est peut-être sous nos yeux ! Ça serait super !

-Oui, et tu imagine si 2 Hiboux viendraient en plein cours de français avec LA lettre pour NOUS ?

-Ca serait super cool !

Et ça continua comme ça un bon moment ; dès qu'elles changeaient de sujets, une des deux finissait toujours par revenir a celui-là ! Cela semblait les émerveiller. Harry se demanda ce qui pouvait bien être dans la foret et se que c'étais que cette histoire de hiboux avec des lettres.

Il du ramenez ces pensées au directeur quand celui-ci déclara que les 1ème année auraient un nouveau professeur, et que ce serait une femme.

-Elle s'appelle Gaëlle Voitou, elle vient de finir ses cours pour devenir professeur et je compte sur sa classe pour ne pas trop la malmener car ce sera sa première classe ! Ses élèves sont…

Et il commença l'appel. A la fin de celui-ci, Harry fut heureux de remarqué qu'il était avec Sara dans la classe de la nouvelle prof qui avait l'air très gentille d'ailleurs, mais encore mieux, Dudley et John ne seront pas dans leur classe !

Leur nouveau professeur leur fit signe de la suivre en rang par 2 jusqu'à la classe qui se trouvait au 1er étage.

-et en silence! Ajouta-t-elle alors que les élèves commençaient déjà a chuté!

En 2 minutes et après avoir failli perdre plusieurs élèves occupé à regarder les oiseaux chantés dans les arbres à l'extérieur depuis les fenêtres, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle de classe qui les accueillerais pendant 2 ans, normalement!

Cette classe ressemblait a toutes les autres classe qu'Harry avait pu voir a par un petit coin au fond de la classe. Ce coin était délimité par des étagères presque totalement ensevelies par des livres! Ca allait des petits livres avec 1 ou 2 phrases par page aux grands livres très compliquer en passant par les romans plutôt pour les enfants bien sur!Sur le sol, reposait un tapis très doux avec des nuages, des planètes, des lunes, des étoiles et bien d'autre chose était représenté dessus. Quelques poufs se trouvaient là.

-Bon, les enfants, mettez-vous ou vous voulez mais s'il le faut, je vous déplacerais.

Dans un déluge de bruits divers, les enfants se trouvèrent bien vite une place près de tel et tel. Après quelques disputes pour être à coté de celui-ci ou celle-la, ils étaient enfin tous assis avec leur sac, vide, posé vers eux. Harry c'était bien sur mis avec Sara, il était devant vu qu'il ne pouvais rien voir du tableau si quelqu'un était devant lui a cause de sa petite taille, et il était tout contre le mur pour ne pas risquer de prendre froids quand les fenêtres seront ouvertes provoquant des courant d'air fatales pour sa maigre santé.

Une fois qu'un silence relatif se fut installé dans la classe, la maîtresse pues commencer a parlé.

-Bonjour! Alors, d'abord, je me présente, je m'appelle Gaëlle Voitou, et vous allez devoir me supporter pendant 2 ans! Bonne chance d'avance! Vous allez en avoir besoin! Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être méchante ou sévère mais je n'hésiterais pas a punir si c'est nécessaire! Se présenta-t-elle avait un sourire qui avait un petit quelque chose de sadique.

Les 2 premières heures de la matinée passèrent très vite entre fou rire, légères engueulades, distribution, horaire et histoires diverses magnifiquement racontées par la maîtresse. Les enfants n'avaient même pas vu le temps passé, ils n'avaient même pas eu a regarder dehors pour se distraire, la maîtresse le faisant bien mieux que les petits oiseaux chantant a l'extérieur.

Pendant la récré, Harry et Sara décidèrent d'aller bavarder sur le petit muret délimitent la cour, ils n'avaient rien d'autre a faire de toute façon, les Dursley ou les parents de Sara ne leur donnant rien comme goûter! Ce qui ne les dérangeaient pas plus que sa, étant habituer a se traitement depuis le temps.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient de tout et rien, l'attention d'Harry fut attirée par un étrange Chat qui se promenais non loin d'eux sur le muret. Il avait comme des lunettes dessiner autour des yeux, mais sinon ça avait l'air d'être un chat tigré normal. Harry ne s'expliquait pas cette impression de bizarrerie et de déjà vu que lui donnait le chat. Celui-ci tendait les oreilles vers eux comme s'il les écoutait.

Tout d'un coup, il miaula bruyamment, en bougent la tête et une patte comme s'il voulait leu montrer quelque chose derrière eux. Intrigué, Harry se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son cousin, accompagné de sa bande donc faisait parti John bien sur! Il avala difficilement sa salive, Dudley semblait vouloir faire mumuse avec son jouet préfère au plus grand malheur de celui-ci, un certain Harry…

-euh, Sara?

-Oui, Harry?

-On devrait aller vers la porte, ça va bientôt sonner.

-Mais, il y a cet horrible concierge vers la porte!

-je sais, mais…

-Mais quoi a la fin? Ta vu le diable ou quoi? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Elle eut la surprise de sa vie en voilant Harry tenu par John pendant que Dudley s'apprêtait a le rué de coup.

-Eh! Lâchez le! Il vous a rien fait que je sache!

Sara savait bien que sa ne servait a rien de discuter avec eux, mais elle ne voyait pas quoi faire: essayer de libéré Harry ou aller chercher un prof ou le concierge et laisser le temps a Dudley de frapper Harry pendant son absence pour ensuite nié devant le prof? Quelle sois la ou pas, il n'allait pas se gênez pour frapper son cousin et sa Sara la savait! Elle essaya de libérer Harry mais se fit bien vite repousser par les cervelles d'oiseaux qui servaient de bande a dudley.

Réalisant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire toute seule, elle se précipita vers le concierge.

-Monsieur, monsieur! S'exclama-t-elle en arrivant a sa hauteur après avoir traverse la moitié de la grande cour.

-Quoi encore? Vous ne pouvez pas manger votre 10 heure sans problème? Répliqua le concierge.

Il avait un air méchant! Il était très grand et mince avec des cheveux noirs et il paraissait plus très jeune

-C'est Harry qui se fait battre par son cousin et sa bande! Il faut vite venir! C'est urgent!

-Encore une bagarre! Maugréa-t-il en suivant Sara vers Harry et les autres.

Après avoir retraversé la cour, avoir engueuler 3-4 élèves pour le concierge et avoir reçu quelques balles perdues, ils arrivèrent enfin sur le lien du drame!

-Petits voyous! Ce n'est pas bientôt fini? Allez! Enlevez vous sales pattes de ce gosse! S'ecria le concierge en arrivant sur le lien et en les voyant, Dudley en train de frapper Harry, John tenant celui-ci et les autres les encourageant !

Les coupables lâchèrent Harry en voyant le concierge avancer furieusement vers eux, mais c'était trop tard, ledit concierge avait tout vu !

Ils commencèrent a nié l'évidence mais le concierge leur évita une fatigue inutile en disant les avoir clairement vu!

-Eh bien zut, si on doit se faire punir, autant que ce "monstre" en ait pour son grade! S'écria Dudley en appuyant bien sur le mot monstre, avant de faire signe a un gosse qui était resté bien caché dans la bande, il lui demanda d'avancer.

-Aller, fais ce que je t'ai dit de faire! Tout de suite! Ordonna Dudley au gosse

Celui-ci renverse le seau d'eau glaciale qu'il avait, sur la tête d'Harry sans que le concierge ou Sara ne puissent intervenir pour l'arrêter.

-Bande de petits cons ! Se laissa emporter le concierge.

-Vous, vous venez avec moi voir le directeur et vous pouvez être sur que vous allez pas vous en tirer comme ça ! Foi de concierge! Continua-t-il en les faisant avancer devant lui.

-Et vous, dit-il en parlant à Harry et Sara, allez vite en classe, la recrée est terminée !

-Mais Harry est trempé en plus de s'être fait battre! Il peut pas rester comme sa, il va tomber malade! S'écria Sara.

-Sûrement pas quand il fait 30°C ! Dans 5 minutes, ça sera sec ! Et pour ses quelques bleus, je ne pense pas qu'une visite a l'infirmerie soit urgente! Allez en classe avant que je me fâche vraiment !

-Mais…

-Laisse tomber, Sara ! Ca ira, j'ai l'habitude! L'assura Harry.

Sara se dirigea donc avec Harry vers leur classe, non sans s'inquiète pour celui-ci et lui lancer des regards en coin inquiets. Elle maudissait aussi mentalement le concierge. Elle commença sérieusement à se faire du mauvais sang pour Harry quand il commença à grelotter sur place. Etant son amie depuis quelques années déjà, elle savait qu'il avait toutes les chances de tomber malade et c'est ce que Dudley voulait en le mouillant!

* * *

Chapitre 03

-Mais ou étiez-vous passer? Et pourquoi Harry est-il trempé? Leur demanda la prof en leur ouvrant la porte de la classe.

-C'est la bande a Dudley….

-C'est rien du tout!

-Bon c'est rien ou c'est quelque chose? Décidez vous!

-C'est rien de grave ! Affirma Harry en marchant discrètement sur le pied de Sara en marmonnant : "Dis rien !»

La prof n'eut pas l'air très convaincu.

-Moui, allez, entrez en classe ! On a commencé à distribuer les cahiers!

En effet, des cahiers se trouvaient sur les bancs.

Après 1h de tortures scolaires, 2 élèves se trouvaient en directions de l'infirmerie

\- Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas rien ! Mais bien sûr, tu ne veux jamais m'écouter ! Tête de mule! Tu vois le résultat maintenant ?

-Ca va Sara, vois pas pourquoi j'aurais du dire a la prof que s'était "grave"! Elle aurait pas pu grand-chose contre se qui arrive! J'ai pris froid c'est tout! Ce n'est pas dramatique!

-Elle aurait pu t'envoyer directement a l'infirmerie plutôt que de te laisser dans tes habits mouillé !

Harry soupira devant la ténacité de Sara. Il savait très bien que quoi qu'il dise, elle trouvera toujours à répondre!

Après quelques couloir de soupire de la part d'Harry, et 2 quasi chutes dans les escaliers, dues a des vertiges passagers même si Harry ne voulait pas l'avouer ! Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le couloir de l'infirmerie. Sara frappa à la porte et un calme "entrez" lui répondit. Elle entra et commença à expliquer la situation au jeune homme qui semblait être l'infirmier.

-C'est à cause de Dudley et de sa bande ! Ils l'ont frappé et aspergé d'eau glaciale ! Maintenant il a prit froid.

-Euh ok mais…de qui tu parles ? Il n'y a personne avec toi! S'étonna le jeune homme.

Celui-ci avait des cheveux châtains avec quelques rares mèches grisâtres et des yeux couleur ambre. Il semblait avoir à peu près 25 ans. Sara vit quelque chose dans ces yeux doux qui fit qu'elle lui accorda tout de suite sa confiance.

-Euh mais…

Sara regardant dans la direction d'Harry pour se rendre compte qu'il ne s'y trouvait plus.

-Roo mais il est passé où ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Le petit "fugueur" arrivait en se moment au coin du couloir de l'infirmerie. Il s'apprêtait à tourner quand Sara passa sa tête dans le couloir et l'aperçut.

-Harry….Murmura-t-elle calmement.

-Oui Sara ? Demanda innocemment le petit malade.

-Tu reviens tout de suite ici ! Sinon….

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tirer par l'oreille ?

-Exactement! Dis-moi, t'es devenu devin pendant la nuit ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Sara s'avança vers lui mais elle fut devancée par l'infirmier. Celui-ci ayant passé la tête dehors, avait assisté à la conversation et avait été victime d'un pressentiment. Il s'avança rapidement vers harry.

Ce qu'il avait senti venir se révéla exact car alors qu'il arrivait vers Harry, celui-ci sentit sa tête commença à voir flou pour finir par basculer, inconscient.

L'infirmier le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne se cogne la tête contre le sol de brique.

-Je suppose qu'il s'est surestimé! Commenta-t-il en posant sa main sur le front d'Harry.

Celui-ci avait le front brûlant de fièvre.

-M'étonne pas qu'il se soit évanoui ! Il a une fièvre de cheval et il est encore tout trempé!

Le jeune infirmier souleva sans peine le petit corps.

-je suis sur qu'un chien est plus lourd que lui! Commenta-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie.

Sara le suivi rapidement a l'intérieur, s'inquiétant de l'état d'Harry!

Une fois le précieux (Trèèèès précieux ! Lol) fardeau déposer sur un lit, l'infirmier se tourna vers Sara.

-Tu peux retourner en classe sans crainte petite! Je m'occuperais bien de lui, foi de _Remus Lupin!_

Sara accepta de la tête, pas très convaincue mais elle savait bien qu'elle ne ferait que gêner l'infirmier en restant ici.

Juste avant de sortir, elle se ravisa et se dirigea vers le lit ou Harry se trouvait. Grimpant un peu sur le lit, elle déposa un léger bisou sur la joue du patient en lui glissant à l'oreille :

-Je reviens très vite, petit frère, promis !

Elle se recula et se dirigea vers la porte non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil vers Harry.

A peine la petite fille partie, Remus prépara un lit douillet pour son petit patient. Ceci fait, il se dirigea vers le lit ou il avait déposé ledit patient en attendant !

-Allez Harry, tonton Moony ta préparé un bon lit bien chaud. Déclara Remus en soulevant Harry.

Il se dirigea vers le nid de couverture qu'il venait de préparé, tout en pensant.

_Point de Vue de Remus Lupin_

Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi léger! Et il est plus pale qu'un vampire!Je me demande bien comment peut le traité les Dursley ! Apparemment, ils ne le traitent pas assez bien vu son état! C'est à se demander s'ils s'occupent de lui!J'espère que la prof va envoyé Pétunia à l'infirmerie que je puisse lui dire se que je pense d'elle! Con de ministère!Si il n'avait pas posé de problème, Harry serait dorloté comme un petit prince! Juste parce que je suis un danger public une fois par moi, il m'empêche de m'occuper de mon neveu! Enfin c'est comme mon neveu! Mais cette fois, ministère ou pas, si je considère qu'Harry est en danger avec les Dursley, personne ne pourra m'empêcher de le prendre avec moi ! Non mais! Je suis le mieux placé pour m'occuper de lui! J'ai connu ses parents, je l'ai gardé alors qu'il était bébé et en plus, sa santé fragile ne me fait pas peur, c'est pour lui au départ que j'ai commencer ma formation de Médicomage !Oui, c'est décidé! Au moindre faux pas de Pétunia quand elle viendra le rechercher, je le garde!

_Fin Point de Vue de Remus Lupin_

Remus n'eu pas longtemps a patienté avant de se trouver devant une Pétunia Dursley furieuse. Il avait juste eu le temps de s'occuper d'Harry, essayant de faire baisser sa fièvre entre autre.

-Qu'a encore bien pu imaginé se petit voyou? S'exclama-t-elle

-Il est malade tout simplement. Répondit Remus

-Malade? Rien que ça? Voyons monsieur, soyons sérieux! Il n'est pas malade, il simule comme toujours! Vous allez voir des qu'il sera sorti d'ici, il sautera tout partout comme le fou qu'il est!

-Désolé, #pas le moins du monde en fait# de vous contredire, madame Dursley, mais votre neveu #que vous ne méritez pas# ne simule rien du tout ! A part peut-être quand il n'a pas voulu venir se faire soigner !

-Sottises vous dis-je ! Je connais encore mon crétin de neveu!

-Si vous le connaissiez vraiment, vous auriez remarquer que sa santé est fragile et qu'il n'a pas besoin de simuler pour être malade ! Si vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ça, il n'est pas question que je vous le confie!

-Ne pas me le confier? Faites seulement, mais qui s'en occupera alors? Il n'a plus personne! Mon idiote de sœur et son mari n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que se tuer dans leur voiture! Ils étaient sûrement saouls d'ailleurs! Ca ne m'étonnerait pas venant d'énergumènes pareils!

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est orphelin, qu'il n'a personne qui voudrait prendre soin de lui!Je serais enchanté de m'en occuper! Chose que j'aurais voulu faire depuis le début de ses malheurs!Maintenant vous n'avez plus rien a faire dans mon infirmerie ! Alors adieu Madame!

Et c'est une Pétunia encore plus furieuse qui sorti de l'infirmerie! Mais bien vite, elle réalisa que la tournure qu'avait prise la conversation ne la dérangeait pas du tout! Sans monstre, la maison serait toujours mieux qu'avec !

Remus soupire, la discutions c'était bien passé comme il le pressentait.

Il se dirigea vers son presque neveu, s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa tendrement sa main sur la joue brûlante d'Harry.

-Maintenant tout ira bien Harry. Tu vas enfin pouvoir avoir une vie de petit garçon un peu près normal. Réveille-toi vite que je puisse te l'annoncer!

* * *

Chapitre 04

Après quelque heures pendant lesquelles Remus avait passé le temps comme il pouvais, c'est-à-dire: en s'occupant d'Harry, faisant baisser un peu sa fièvre, en rangeant l'infirmerie qui était déjà nickel et en se rongent les ongles craignant la réaction d'Harry a la nouvelle.

Quelque heures après donc, Harry sembla lentement sortir de sa torpeur. Remus qui était aller chercher quelque chose a boire dans son bureau, se précipita vers lui quand il envoya ses couvertures a terre!

-Chut Harry, calme-toi ! Tu es en sécurité ici ! Le rassura Remus en remettant les couvertures en place.

Il posa sa main sur son front pour constater que la fièvre avait enfin perdu du terrain.

-Ca va déjà mieux on dirait ! Commenta Remus.

Harry essaya de parler mais il se rendit bien vite compte que sa gorge n'était pas vraiment de son avis.

Remus voyant cela, se leva.

-Attends 2 secondes, je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait! Remus revint bien vite avec un verre dans lequel reposait un liquide orangé.

-Tiens goûte-moi sa, c'est un vrai délice !

Harry regarda suspicieusement le verre qu'il tenait en main avant de prudemment le porter à sa bouche. Une fois la première gorgée avalée, Harry but tout le reste cul sec !

-Miam c'est délicieux! Commenta-t-il.

Remus sourit, il était sur que sa lui plairait!

-C'est quoi en fait ? Demanda Harry.

-Du jus de citrouilles! Lui répondit rapidement Remus toujours avec son sourire.

-Ah! C'est bon en tout cas !

-Tu vas déjà beaucoup mieux ! J'ai une nouvelle a t'annoncer ! Elle va sûrement te plaire mais avant, je vais quand même me présenter ! Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, pour le moment je suis infirmier dans cette école et j'ai connu tes parents, James et Lily !

-QUOII ? S'écria Harry

-Oui j'ai bien connu tes parents!

\- Non! Enfin si! Mais non! ARG! C'est pas sa qui ma fait posé se cri!C'est juste que je ne savais pas comment s'appelaient mes parents…

-Ah! Encore un coup de ta tante je suppose?

-Oui, elle ne veut pas me parler de mes parents, elle dit que c'était «des monstres juste bon à se tuer dans un accident de voiture".

-Et bien tu vas tout de suite te sortir de la tête tout ce que ta tante et ton oncle ont pu dire sur toi ou tes parents !

-Mais ils ne vont sûrement pas apprécié !

-c'est maintenant que la nouvelle que je dois t'annoncer intervient !

-Ah…et c'est quoi cette nouvelle?Demanda Harry.

-Ta tante est venue ça-t-il

-Et? Elle n'est pas venue pour me chercher? S'étonna Harry

-Si elle est venue pour ça, mais j'ai refuser de te laisser retourner là-bas, j'ai jugé qu'ils ne te traitaient pas comme ta santé, entre autres choses, le nécessite!

-Mais dans ce cas…qui s'occupera de moi?

-Et bien, si tu le veux bien, sa sera moi!

-Vrai? Vous voulez bien? Espéra Harry (Ndc : Mais prends-le pour une tâche à Ryry, on te dira rien Jochou mdr)

-Bien sûr ! Sinon pourquoi l'aurais-je déclaré à ta tante ? (Ndc : Correct, pas bête ce cher Mumus )

\- euhh…

-alors tu es d'accord? Tu sais j'ai failli être ton parrain.

-Ah? Mais si vous ne l'êtes pas, c'est qui mon parrain ? S'étonna le malade.

Remus hésita. Devait-il tout lui expliquer ou alors lui mentir et prendre le risque qu'il l'apprenne plus tard de la bouche d'une personne qui utiliserait sa surprise contre lui. Et si il ne lui disait pas, il se sentirait sûrement trahi ! Oui, il allait lui dire, tout lui expliquer.

-Je vais t'expliquer mais il faut d'abord que tu me promettes de ne pas m'interrompre tout le long. Ce que je vais te raconter ranime des souvenirs plus ou moins pénibles pour moi. Expliqua Lupin

\- Promis Rem…Monsieur !

-Tu peux m'appeler Remus et me tutoyer si tu veux, Harry !

-okidoki Rem's!

Remus ne put retenir l'éclat de rire que provoqua cette réponse. Harry le connaissait à peine et déjà il l'appelait comme James le surnommait ! Quand ce n'était pas Moony!

-Pourquoi tu ris? Demanda innocemment Harry

-Pour rien d'important Harry ! Déclara Remus en lui souriant tendrement.

-Si tu le dis...

-Je le dis! Bon à part ça, où on en était ?

-Tu devais m'expliquer qui était mon parrain.

-Ok alors, commençons par le commencement! James Potter, ton père, et Lily Evans Potter, ta mère, étaient les plus heureux parents au monde et ça, grâce a leur petit ange comme ils disaient!

-C'était qui l'ange ?

-A ton avis?

-Euhhhhhh Moi ?

-Oui ! Bon je continue. Leur petit ange, toi, du haut de ses 1 ans, avait besoin d'un gardien pour s'occuper de lui au cas ou…À la même époque, un mage noir…

-Un QUOI? S'écria Harry

-Euhh un mage noir? Pourquoi?

Devant le regard ahuri d'Harry, il remarqua bien vite son oubli!

-Oops!J'ai sauté un chapitre!S'exclama-t-il

-Euh un mage noir? Demanda Harry très très surpris.

-Oui oui un mage noir! Bon je recommence, alors contrairement a se que pense la plupart des Hommes, la Magie existe belle et bien. Tes parents, moi, une partie de la population de la terre et toi, nous somme des Sorciers! Nous connaissons l'existant de la magie et la maîtrisons plus ou moins bien ! Tes parents étaient des sorciers très puissants. Mais Harry, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir: tous les sorciers ne sont pas bons! Certains sont attirés par la Magie Noire.

Remus s'interrompit pour admirer le regard plus que surpris du jeune Potter.

-Tu vas en revenir Harry ? Plaisanta-t-il

-Euh oui oui !S'exclama celui-ci en reprenant ses esprits.

-Super! Donc je reprends ou j'en étais avant mon oubli! Donc à la même époque, un mage noir, nommé Voldemort, mais que tout le monde appelle Tu-Sais-Qui ou Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé mais comme dirait un grand sorcier de ma connaissance, la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même. Donc, Voldemort en avait après les Potter. On avait appris qu'un des amis les plus proches de vous, donnait des infos aux partisans de Voldemort, les Mangemorts. Dés ce moment, le doute régna parmi votre cercle d'amis les plus proches, dont je faisais partie. Peter, Sirius et moi étions les plus proches amis de James et donc les plus susceptibles d'être le traître. Sirius, le meilleur ami de ton père avait commencé a douter de moi, et de fil en aiguille, je me retrouvai être le suspect numéro 1.

Remus s'arrêta soudainement en se tendant.

#J'ai entendu du bruit derrière la porte ou c'est mon imagination ? #

-Pourquoi ils ont douté de toi? Il devait bien y avoir une raison pour, non ?

#Hummm cette fois pas de doute ! J'ai entendu quelqu'un derrière la porte et je parie, à l'odeur (un demi merci pour la pleine lune approchant), que c'est la prof d'Harry, cette fameuse Gaëlle Voitou, elle m'a l'air très spéciale, tout comme son odeur d'ailleurs. Et l'autre personne, c'est sûrement la petite copine d'Harry, Sara. Bon autant les laisser entré, ça fait un moment qu'elles sont là, il me semble. #

-En effet il y avait une raison mais je pense que nous avons d'abord 2 personnes qui voudront sûrement plutôt venir écouter en étant tranquillement installées !

Tout en disant cela, Remus s'était levé et s'avançait vers la porte. D'un mouvement brusque, il ouvrit la porte en grand. Harry, de son lit où il était resté, pouvait contemplé tout à son aise la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sara était a plat ventre par terre pour essayer de voir quelque chose à travers la fente qu'il y avait entre la porte quand celle-ci était fermée, et le sol. Sa nouvelle prof, Gaëlle Voitou, quand à elle, était apparemment en train de regarder a travers le trou de la serrure avant que Remus n'ouvre la porte.

-Eh bien mesdames! Voila un comportement pas très digne de vous! Enfin maintenant que vous avez entendu ce que j'ai raconté à Harry, vous devez l'entendre jusqu'au bout et me promettre de ne le répéter à personne ! Les Sorciers veulent rester dans le secret ! Commenta Remus en leur laissant le passage libre pour qu'elles puissent entré dans l'infirmerie.

Elles ne se firent pas prié, toutes rouges d'avoir été prises en flagrant délit. Malgré sa très grande envie d'aller vers Harry, Sara resta avec sa prof et elles se firent toutes petites, ayant conscience qu'elles n'auraient jamais du être la.

Remus repris sa place et se tourna vers Harry.

-Bon j'en étais où moi?

-Tu allais m'expliquer pourquoi tous les soupçons allaient vers toi. Rappela Harry

-Ah oui! Alors comme je te l'ai dit, la magie existe et avec elles les créatures magiques. Certaines ne sont pas très bien vues. Elle sont même la plupart du temps associer a la magie noir!

-Euh c'est quoi le rapport avec toi? Demanda Harry

-J'y viens ! S'il te plait laisse moi t'expliquer avant de te sauver mais je suis un loup-garou!

Harry et les 2 autres restèrent assommés par cette nouvelle.

-Tu… tu veux dire comme les loups-garous dans les contes et légendes ?

-Voilà mon petit cours perso sur les loups-garous ! Ils sont dangereux QUE pendant les nuits de pleine lune, tout le reste du temps, je suis comme vous! En 2 mots c'est ça!

-Euh ok! Alors c'est à cause du fait que tu es un loup-garou qu'ils ont douté de toi ?

-Oui...bon je continue. Donc il y avait un traître et j'étais le premier soupçonné. Au bout d'un moment, le risque devenant trop grand, Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier du siècle selon beaucoup, décida de vous mettre, tes parents et toi, sous Gardien du Secret. C'est un puissant sortilège qui permet de cacher l'endroit où habite des personnes, tes parents et toi dans ce cas. Le secret est « enfermé » dans le coeur d'un gardien des secrets. Seul lui peut donner l'endroit. Pour ton cas et celui de tes parents, Sirius fut choisi comme gardien. Ton père avait toute confiance en lui. Mais hélas,... Le sortilège fut accompli et Sirius partit se cacher. Le 31 octobre, Voldemort arriva chez vous a Godric's Hollow, Sirius s'était avéré être le fameux traître. Voldemort arriva donc chez toi. Il tua ton père qui l'affronta pour vous protéger, toi et ta mère, avant de tuer ta mère qui s'était mise entre lui et toi. Mais chose étrange, au moment ou Voldemort leva pour la 3ème fois sa baguette, le sort qu'il t'envoya ricocha sur ton front et retourna vers lui. Des sorciers pensent que ce soir-la, tu l'as vaincu, d'autre qu'il a été réduit a l'état d'esprit et qu'il se cache, attendant le moment pour réapparaître. De cette rencontre, tu gardas juste cette cicatrice sur ton front.

Harry écoutait Remus, semblant ne plus pouvoir regarder ailleurs que dans les pupilles ambrées. Ainsi donc, le meilleur ami de son père les avait trahi. Comment avait-il fait pour renvoyer le sort à Voldemort ? Des tonnes d'interrogations et de pensées décousues se bousculaient dans sa tête.

-Après ces tristes événements, je demandai à t'élever. Mais hélas pour moi, Le Ministre de la Magie n'était pas de cet avis ! Il ne me laissa même pas la chance de m'exprimer, donnant comme raison ma lycanthropie. En plus, Dumbledore semblait préférer que tu grandisses loin de l'agitation qui régnait dans le monde sorcier. Ainsi, il te confia à ta Tante.

-D'accord, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui était mon parrain. Fit remarquer Harry.

-Oups ! J'ai oublié de le mentionner! Ton parrain c'était Sirius.

-...Le...Le traître ?

-...Oui...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

-Après l'attaque de ta maison, Peter, fou de chagrin, est parti affronter Sirius. Hélas pour lui, il n'eut même pas le temps de sortir sa baguette que déjà Sirius lançait un sort qui tua Peter et 12 Moldus, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques comme ta tante. On raconte que Sirius a éclaté de rire après ça et qu'il est devenu fou. Il a été enfermé dans la plus horrible des prisons : Azkaban.

Le visage d'Harry était marqué par l'horreur, son parrain était un meurtrier en plus d'être à l'origine de la mort de ses parents.

Remus voyant l'état d'Harry, se demanda s'il avait bien fait de tout lui raconter finalement.

-Ca va aller Harry ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oui oui, c'est dur à encaisser mais ça va aller Rem's ! Le rassura Harry.

-Ok. Alors comme je te le disais, c'est moi qui m'occuperais de toi désormais.

-Mais...Le ministre de la Magie et Dumbledore ne vont pas s'y opposer, comme i ans ?

-Sûrement, mais ils ne me feront pas renoncé ! S'il le faut vraiment, je t'adopterais à la façon Moldue avant celle sorcière. Ils ne pourront rien contre les lois moldues!

-Tant mieux...Déclara Harry.

Il était content que quelqu'un veuille s'occuper de lui et aller jusqu'a l'adopté.

Le silence qui suivi fut interrompis par une protestation bruyante de l'estomac d'Harry.

-Voila un petit bonhomme qui a une faim de loup! Commenta Remus en se levant pour lui chercher quelque chose a manger.

-Si vous ailliez manger vous aussi? Fit-il remarquer en passant devant Sara et Gaëlle. Harry a encore besoin de se reposer même si on ne le dirait pas en le voyant aussi souriant. Allez sauvez-vous et revenez plus tard si vous le voulez ! Mais surtout ne dites rien de ce que vous avez entendu ! Vous me le promettez?

Gaëlle et Sara se levèrent, lui promirent de ne rien révéler et sortirent rapidement, elles avaient aussi très faim, à croire que ces révélations leur avaient ouvert l'appétit.

Une fois les 2 femmes parties, Remus se dirigea rapidement vers ce qui lui servait de petite cuisine improvisé.Il revint bien vite avec un plateau-repas pour 2 personnes.

-Le dîner de monsieur est servi ! Plaisanta-t-il en arrivant vers Harry.

Celui-ci éclata d'un rire franc et cristallin.

(Bon on va un peu avancer sinon dans 10 page je suis toujours au repas ! lol)

Après 2 jours de repos imposés par Remus, Harry put retourner en cours. Cela tomba bien car le jour suivant, leur Prof annonça qu'ils allaient visités le zoo de la ville pour leur cours de dessin.

Le reste des cours ne fut plus que discussion sur le lendemain. Harry comme tout les autres enfants, avait hâte d'y être. Il n'était jamais allais dans un zoo. Sa tante refusant de le prendre avec quand elle y emmenais Dudley.

Ainsi la journée passa très vite et avant même qu'il ne le réalise, Harry se trouvait en chemin avec Remus vers la maison de celui-ci.

En chemin Harry lui appris la visite du zoo, prévue pour le lendemain. Remus ne put empêcher un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles apparaître devant la joie d'Harry.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une petite maison isolée des autres, autant par sa position géographique que par son apparence. Toutes les maisons du quartier étaient fades, ternes, sans vie alors que celle de Remus Lupin était colorée ! Des volets bleus royaux, les murs bleu pale. Tout autour d'elle, se trouvais un petit jardin, où régnait une myriade de couleur, il était parsemé de fleurs : des lys, des roses, des tulipes, des pensées et bien d'autre encore. Parmi toutes ses fleurs, un petit chemin de pierre se glissait de la rue à la porte d'entrée.

Après avoir patienté pendant 5 minutes devant sa maison, Remus sortit Harry de ses pensées en le faisant avancer le long du chemin.

-Viens je vais te faire visiter et après on se préparera quelque chose à manger !

-Ok!

Ils entrèrent donc dans la maison.

Les murs du Hall d'Entrée étaient blanc cassé, ce qui donnait au couloir un effet lumineux.

Une commode, semblant à peine montée, se trouvait contre un des murs.

Un portemanteau se trouvait juste derrière la porte. Bien vite, le manteau de Remus et la veste d'Harry se retrouvèrent accrocher à celui-ci.

-Bienvenue chez toi Harry ! Bon il y a un peu des cartons qui traîne tout partout car je n'ai pas encore fini de tout déballé ! Et oui, ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis là !

-Cool comme sa, je pourrais t'aider a tout installer! S'enthousiasma Harry.

-Bien sur! Si tu en as envie ! Bon, viens, je vais te montrer les pièces.

Ce faisant, il se dirigea vers une porte à gauche. Harry le suivit bien vite. Ils entrèrent et arrivèrent dans une pièce dans les tons ès un coup d'oeil rapide, Harry remarqua que ce devait être le salon.

Les murs étaient rouge orangés pas trop vifs. Un grand tapis rouge foncé recouvrait le parquet. Des divans et fauteuil rouge bordeaux entouraient une table basse en bois de chêne sur laquelle reposais plusieurs livres. A l'étonnement d'Harry, un feu ronflé dans une imposante cheminée. Des cadres contenant des photos reposaient sur celle-ci. Après avoir fait le tour de la pièce, Il se rendit compte que son cousin, Dudley, ne pourrait pas survivre très longtemps dans cette pièce ! Il n'y avait pas trace d'une télévision ! L'ensemble de la pièce dégageait une impression de chaleur. Harry était sûr qu'il s'y sentirait chez lui.

-Comme tu l'as sûrement deviné, voici le salon ! Une seule règle ici : Fais attention au feu ! Je ne suis guère doué dans les soins contre les brûlures ! Viens maintenant, la visite ne fait que commencer!

Il sorti du Salon et se dirigea vers la porte d'en face. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une modeste cuisine. Le sol était carrelé, les murs jaunes pastel pour illuminer la pièce. Il y avait une petite table dans un coin avec 2 chaises. Harry remarqua un chaudron posé entre le four et un grand meuble.

-Voici ma modeste cuisine!c'est pas super grand mais tu verra, ma cuisine n'en souffre pas! Plaisanta Remus.

Après la cuisine, Remus l'amena au pied d'un escalier qu'il n'avait pas vu en entrant. Et ce, malgré sa présence juste en face de la porte d'entrée.

-Voici l'escalier qui mène aux chambres ! Viens.

Remus commença à monter l'escalier, Harry le suivant.

En montant, celui-ci remarqua que les marches étaient recouvertes d'une texture dont il n'arrivait pas à deviner l'identité. Curieux, il toucha d'une main le tapis bleu nuit. C'était doux au toucher mais à la vue, on aurait dit quelque chose de lisse, presque liquide. Non, décidément, Harry ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait être.

Une fois en haut de l'escalier, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir. Le sol de celui-ci était tapissé du même tissu que l'escalier. Il y avait 3 portes, 2 à droite et 1 à gauche.

Remus se dirigea d'abord vers celle de gauche.

-Ici, c'est la salle de bain. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans cette armoire.

La salle de bain était de couleur pastel.

Ensuite, Remus l'emmena vers la première porte à droite.

-C'est ma chambre, tu peux y entrer quand tu veux mais seulement si je suis dedans ou à la maison ! Et en toquant bien sûr !

Après ce petit discours, il ouvrit la porte et laissa Harry regarder à l'intérieur.

La chambre était décorée avec goût, dans des couleurs chaleureuses dont le rouge. Un grand lit à baldaquin se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, seule la tête du lit touchait un mur. Harry remarqua vite le tapis rouge décoré d'un lion.

Un bureau faisait le coin de la pièce. Une porte-fenêtre donnait accès à un balcon qui semblait relier les 2 pièces. Le mur faisant face au lit était recouvert de cadres photos. Une armoire murale était dans un autre coin.

-Maintenant la dernière pièce !

Remus referma sa porte et guida Harry vers la dernière porte.

-Voici: Ta chambre! Annonça Remus en ouvrant la porte en grand.

Harry entra dans ce qui serait désormais sa chambre.

Les murs étaient peints dans un très joli vert émeraude comme ses yeux. Il y avait aussi un grand lit à baldaquin dans les couleurs vertes brodées de filaments dorés. Sur le lit, se trouvaient 2 peluches, un lion et un serpent. Harry, en tout enfant de 6 ans, se précipita dessus pour les serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Il admira le reste de la pièce depuis sa place sur le lit. Comme dans celle de Remus, il y avait un bureau dans un coin et une armoire murale. Tout un mur semblait laisser vide pour pouvoir mettre des posters, des photos... comme il s'en était douté, il avait aussi une porte-fenêtre avec balcon et qui donnais sur la chambre de Remus.

Après avoir observer de fond en comble sa nouvelle chambre, Harry se releva.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu le prédire, Remus se retrouva avec un petit garçon tout content dans les bras.

-Merci Rem's !

-C'est un plaisir Harry ! Bon allons manger!

(Un nouveau saut...décidemment c'est toujours au moment des repas! Lol ; Ndc : Avoue que tu le fais exprès mdr !N/a: J'avous! lol)

Le lendemain, Remus se réveilla avec un petit Harry blottit dans le creux de ses bras. Un sourire vint éclairé le visage du lycan quand son regard tomba sur l'ange endormi. Se retournant légèrement vers sa table de chevet, son réveil pleine lune (c'est d'un goût...lol ; Ndc : Si t'es pas contente, t'as qu'à changer mdr, c'est toi l'auteur )) affichait 07h03.

Il décida de laisser Harry dormir encore un peu. Il se leva en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un café tout en pensant à la journée qui commençait. La directrice avait décidé qu'il accompagnerait la classe d'Harry au zoo, simple sécurité bien sur ! Ils avaient rendez-vous devant l'école à 8h30.

Après avoir fini son café, Remus alla chercher des vêtements propre dans sa chambre et parti se doucher. Une fois lavé, sec et habillé, il retourna dans la cuisine et prépara le petit déjeuner. Au programme aujourd'hui : toast, bacon, jus de citrouille, chocolat chaud et céréale.

Une fois le petit déjeuner installer, de justesse pour la casserole de lait chaud, Il retourna dans sa chambre pour réveiller Harry. Il entra dans sa chambre, s'approcha de son lit et s'assis sur le bord.

Secouant légèrement Harry, il l'appela gentiment.

-Aller Harry, faut se lever !

-Dodo ! Grogna Harry en mettant la tête sous ses couvertures.

-Aller ! Debout ! Aujourd'hui c'est journée au zoo ! Tu n'as quand même pas déjà oublier ? Si ?

Au rappel de la journée au zoo, Harry se redressa d'un coup, ne se souvenant plus d'où il était, il regarda curieusement autour de lui pour finalement reconnaître la chambre de Rem's.

Puis réalisant véritablement quel jour on était, il regarda le réveil qu'il avait entr'aperçu en venant dans la chambre. Il était 7h30 ! Dans exactement une heure il serait au zoo !

-Bonjour Harry. Alors il était confortable mon lit ? Plaisanta Remus

-Bonjour Rem's ! Oui très ! Répondit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Super alors ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es venu dans mon lit en faite ?

-C'est le méchant bonhomme avec ses yeux tout rouge ! Il voulais me prendre Sylmas et il me fait peur !Expliqua Harry en se jetant dans les bras de Remus.

#Méchant bonhomme avec des yeux rouge ! On dirait que…. #

-Chuttt Harry ! Tu es en sécurité ici, il n'est pas là ! Au fait, C'est qui Sylmas ?

-Snif, il est vilain le bonhomme aux yeux rouge ! Snif !

-Chutt calme-toi Harry, je sais qu'il est vilain ! Mais il n'est pas là et il ne te fera pas de mal, je te le jure !

-Oui tu le jures ?

-Oui je le jure sur ma baguette !Et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour un sorcier sa baguette !

-Ta baguette compte plus pour toi que moi ?

\- Non Harry, je me suis mal exprimer. Un sorcier sans sa baguette c'est comme un cuisinier sans sa cuisine ! Sans notre baguette, on peut difficilement faire de la magie ! Mais si j'avais à choisir entre toi ou ma baguette, mon choix serait déjà tout fait ! Je préfère perdre ma baguette plutôt que de te perdre à toi ! Expliqua Remus en serrant Harry dans ses bras.

-snif ! Merci tonton Rem's !

-de rien Harry !

# il ma appeler tonton Rem's, il ma appeler tonton Rem's, il ma appeler tonton Rem's, il ma appeler tonton Rem's, il ma appeler tonton Rem's, il ma appeler tonton Rem's,….# (Ndc : Mumus devient gâteux mdr)

-Bon, il faut que tu ailles te préparer, je t'attends à la cuisine. Tu n'hésites pas si tu as besoin de quelque chose !

-D'accord !

Pendant qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, Remus retourna a la cuisine, songeur.

#Harry semble avoir des cauchemar dans lesquels apparaît Voldemort. Il avait l'air si bouleversé ! Je peux pas le laisser comme sa avec ses cauchemar ! Enfin, pour le moment, il faut commencer à stresser, il est déjà 07h55 !#

15 minutes plus tard, Harry rejoignit Remus à la cuisine.

-Tiens mange ! Il faut encore préparer ton sac !

En effet, la prof, Gaëlle Voitou, avait demandé à ce qu'ils prennent tous :

un bloc note pour dessiner,

des crayons de couleur en plus d'un crayon de papier bien sur,

un sous-main,

un pique-nique pour midi.

Pendant qu'Harry mangeait, Remus préparait les pique-niques.

-Je t'ai posé un sous-main et un bloc note sur ce meuble. L'informa Remus en lui montrant un meuble qu'Harry n'avait pas vu hier soir.

-Il me semble que tu as reçu des crayons de couleur depuis l'école, non ?

-oui ! Affirma Harry entre 2 gorgées de jus de citrouille.

-Fini ! Ajouta-t-il après avoir avaler le reste de son verre !

-Ok ! Bon il est 8h20 ! On a juste le temps ! Aller va vite enfiler ta veste, j'arrive !

-J'y cours tonton !

Remus termina les pique-niques, mit le tout dans un sac et se dirigea vers l'entrée après avoir vérifier que les plaques étaient bien éteintes ! Il enfila son manteau et ouvrit la porte à un Harry qui sautait partout.

Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à l'école et y arrivèrent à 8h28 !

-Ah vous voila enfin ! Je commençais à me demander si vous n'aviez pas oublié de vous lever ! Les accueillit la prof.

-Non non, on était juste un peu limite ! Heureusement que j'habite pas loin !

-Enfin bon ! Allons-y, vous étiez les derniers !Aller les enfants ! On y va !

La classe se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le zoo, Ils étaient en rang par 2 bien sur ! Sara avait tout de suite accouru vers Harry !

-Coucou ! Les Dursley on fait la fête toute la nuit ! Lui chuchota-t-elle.

-Ca m'étonne pas du tout en fait ! (Ndc : C'est bizarre, mais on est 2 lol)

Les 2 enfants continuèrent de discuter, du fait que Remus et leur prof ne se quittait pas des yeux par exemple, tout le long du chemin.

Enfin après 25 minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent devant le fameux zoo !

* * *

Chapitre 05

Ils entrèrent dans le zoo, se dirigèrent vers un coin tranquille et s'installèrent autour de la prof et de Remus. Gaëlle commença à leur expliquer le déroulement de la journée :

-Bien ! Nous avons la journée devant nous pour de jolis dessins et surtout pour nous amuser ! dit-elle comme introduction.

Celle-ci fut accueillie avec nombre de cris de joie.

-Je vois que ça vous plaît ! Super alors ! Nous allons commencer par faire un tour rapide du zoo tous ensemble, puis vous irez par groupe vers différents animaux pour faire des dessins. Attention, il y a des animaux mais il y a aussi plein d'autre chose que vous pourriez dessiner ! Les plantes, les nuages peut-être aussi, si vous avez envie ! Attention si vous vous retrouver tous seul, on se donne rendez vous ici à midi ! Si vous ne retrouver pas le chemin pour revenir ici, demandez a quelqu'un. Remus et moi nous promènerons dans tout le zoo si jamais ! Des questions ?

Elle attendit des possibles questions, voyant qu'il ne semblait pas y en avoir, elle continua.

-Bon pas de questions apparemment ! Dans se cas, nous pouvons commencer a faire le tour du zoo !

Des cris de joie lui répondirent. Tous les joyeux gamins se levèrent, impatient de voir les animaux.

Ils partirent donc à la découverte des animaux que contenait le zoo. La visite fut vite expédiée, les élèves ayant hâte de partie dessiner, surtout sans les profs ! (N/a : MDR N/c : Je les comprends, même si Remus… Faut dire que ce n'est pas des ados non plus… Lol !) Et cela justement, Gaëlle et Remus l'avaient très vite remarqués. Ils se retrouvèrent tous au point de départ, devant l'entrée.

-Voilà, vous avez pu avoir un léger aperçu du zoo, maintenant vous pouvez vous séparez en petits groupes ! Je ne veux pas d'élèves tous seul ! Je vous le rappelle, si malgré les groupes formés, quelqu'un se retrouve seul, il doit venir ici ! Remus et moi, nous y passeront à chaque ¾ d'heure ! Le reste du temps nous nous promènerons dans le zoo. Vous avez bien vos blocs-notes et tout ce que je vous ai demandé d'apporter ? Si oui, vous pouvez y aller ! N'oubliez pas ! Rendez-vous à midi pile ici même pour pique-niquer. Ceux qui ont oublié des choses, venez vers moi, j'ai prévu des affaires pour ces cas ! Les autres vous pouvez y aller ! Bonne matinée, les enfants !

Aussitôt après la fin de son discours, la plupart des élèves se mirent en groupe et partir dans différentes direction.

Harry se dirigea avec Sara et une autre fille avec qui ils avaient un peu fait connaissance.

Hermione (nda : j'aime bien me foutre dans le bordel le plus total ou quoi ? Bouhouhouhouhouhou N/c : Tu adores ça :D Nda: exactement!lol), de son prénom, semblait déjà avoir un goût très prononcé pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à un livre (n/c : Déjà ?Nda: Yep). Alors que la plupart de ses petits camarades commençaient à peine à lire, Hermione se promenait toujours avec un livre dans son sac, histoire de passer le temps !

Ils décidèrent de commencer par refaire un tour du zoo, tranquillement cette fois.

Occupés qu'ils étaient à regarder tout partout, Harry ne fit pas attention au fait qu'il n'était plus avec Sara et Hermione. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant aux serpents alors qu'ils voulaient aller voir les lions qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il était tout seul. Ne paniquant pas plus que ça, il décida de rester un moment pour regardez les serpents et peut-être en dessiner un, avant de rechercher les filles.

Il entra donc dans le vivarium, s'approchant des serpents, les admirant. Il avait toujours eu un petit faible pour les serpents et les lions.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il entendit un aspic lui parlez du beau temps comme si c'était tout a fait normal !

-Euh...tu me parles ?

-Non je parle à la plante derrière toi imbessssile ! Bien ssssur que je te parle à toi ! Répliqua le serpent.

-Oh euh… C'est spécial, ça...

Il sembla à Harry que le serpent leva les yeux au ciel.

-Euh, ça t'arrive souvent de parler avec les humains ?

-Oh jussste 2-3 foisss avesssss dessss illuminésss ! (N/a : a bravo, voilà qui va rassurer Harry ! mdr)

Harry regardait d'un oeil perplexe le serpent quand il aperçut du coin de l'oeil, Dudley, John et leur bande arriver dans sa direction.

-OUPS ! Désolé, monsieur le serpent mais je dois y aller !

-Ssssssssssssssssse n'est passs monssssieur sssserpent maisss Sssslassssssyo (Scar : de mieux en mieux pour les nom... Jo : je trouve aussi ! Lol)

-Si vous voulez ! Bye !

Harry se sauva vers la sortie du vivarium avant même d'entendre la réponse de Sssslassssssyo.

-...Sympa, ce jeune fourchelangue ! (N/c : Le serpent aurait-il connu Voldemort ? Où bien connaissait-il l'existence des fourchelangues ? Nda: ca...mystere! lolcoup d'inspi pour la phrase en faite...lol) Voilà ce qu'il aurait entendu s'il n'était pas déjà concentré sur le fait de passé inaperçu au yeux de Dudley et Cie.

Après une vingtaine de tournants, Harry regarda derrière lui pour constater que Dudley en avait sûrement eu marre de lui courir après. Et bien sûr, comme il ne regardait plus devant lui, il heurta un jeune garçon.

-Aieuh ! Bobo ! S'exclama celui-ci.

Harry rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés pendant le choc. Il tomba nez a nez avec un petit garçon de son âge. Celui-ci avait des cheveux blonds et de magnifiques yeux orage.

-Salut ! Désolé si je t'ai fait mal, je ne faisais pas attention ! Expliqua très rapidement Harry.

-'Lut ! Non, non ce n'est pas grave !

-Au fait, moi c'est Harry et toi ?

-Draco ! (N/c : Dracoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! Je t'aimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !Nda: bave pas trop sur mon chap stp!)

-Ça ressemble à dragon, c'est joli ! fit remarquer Harry.

-Merci ! J'aime bien aussi Harry !

-Ça te dit d'aller se promener dans le zoo ensemble ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ! Je peux même te montrer un endroit super en dehors du zoo si tu veux !

-Super ! Alors on va ou d'abord ?

-Hum, je ne sais pas, tu préfères quoi ?

-Euh, pourquoi pas les lions ?

-Bonne idée ! J'aime bien les lions, ils sont vachement beaux !

-Alors c'est parti ! Je crois que c'est par là ! Déclara Harry tout en montrant un chemin a droite à Draco !

-Vi, y me semble aussi ! Confirma celui-ci en se dirigeant sur le chemin, Harry à sa suite.

-Le dernier arrivé est un moldu ! S'exclama Draco avant de se mettre à courir.

-Un moldu ? Tu connais le monde sorcier ? S'étonna Harry en oubliant de courir. (N/a : HARRY BORDEL ! COURS ! (N/c : À moins que tu préfères être un moldu, mais quand on voit Dudley et John…Nda: c'est bien pour ca qu'il doit courire! lol)

Draco s'arrêta net, se rendant compte de sa gaffe (N/a : Grande gaffe, même !) un peu trop tard.

-Euh… Oublie ce que j'ai dit, s'il te plaît ! Je vais avoir des ennuis sinon ! Je ne dois pas en parlez !

-T'inquiètes pas, je suis déjà au courant pour le monde de la magie !

En voyant la tête que fit Draco à cette annonce, Harry ne pu se retenir d'éclater de rire.

-Haha... Désolé ha ha hi mais ta tête est trop drôle ! Hi hi hi

-Arrête, ce n'est même pas drôle ! En plus on ne devrait pas parler de ça ici !

-Oui t'as raison ! Si tonton Rem's apprend que j'en ai parler en plein zoo moldu, sa va pas être triste a la maison se soir !

-Vi ! Bon si tu connais l'existence du monde sorcier, alors on pourrait aller directement a l'endroit que je voulais te montre ! Où tu préfères aller voir les lions ?

-Eu...moi j'aime bien les lions ! dit on peut vite aller les voir, s'il te plaît ! dit Harry en faisant de gros yeux implorants au jeune blond.

-Oki ! On va déjà voir les lions alors ! Aller zoouuuu !

Ils se remirent à courir vers ce qui semblait être les lions. Juste avant d'arriver en vu de ceux-ci, Harry aperçut Remus et sa prof. Il tira sur la main de Draco, le forçant à s'arrêter. Un peu plus et les adultes les auraient vu ! Harry ne tenait guère a se faire enguirlander car il n'était plus avec son groupe ! Draco voulu protester mais Harry lui montra du doigt les 2 personnes qui se trouvaient en se moment vers les lions. Ils semblaient plutôt occuper à se lancer de furtifs regards en coin plutôt qu'à regarder les folles aventures du petit lionceau qui se trouvait juste devant leur nez.

-Chut ! C'est tonton Rem's et ma prof ! S'ils me voient, ça va crier très fort ! Je devrais être avec mon groupe ! Expliqua vite Harry à Draco en chuchotant.

-Ok ! Souffla celui-ci. Dit ?

-Vi ? demanda curieusement Harry.

-On les espionne ? Proposa Draco avec un sourire malicieux.

-Hum laisse moi réfléchir... OUI ! S'exclama Joyeusement Harry avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche, réalisant qu'il avait parlé bien trop fort !

-Ok alors vient ! On va un peu s'approcher histoire de les entendre ! Ce faisant, il commença a se diriger a travers les buissons qui longeaient le chemin.

Après quelques buissons, ils arrivèrent assez près de Remus et Gaëlle pour les entendre.

"-...alors comment ça s'est passé chez vous avec Harry hier soir?

-..Oh hier soir ça c'est passé assez bien. Apparemment, il aime bien ma maison ! Particulièrement mon lit !

-Ah ?

-Oui je l'ai retrouver dedans quand je me suis lever se matin. Il m'a dit avoir fait un cauchemar cette nuit. Mais a par ça, ça c'est très bien passé.

-Tant mieux alors ! Il avait l'air si fragile dans ses habits trop grands ! Heureusement que TU (N/a : Hum le tu est important… lol N/c : Très important) lui en as donner à sa taille !

-Oui... Enfin ! Et toi ça c'est bien passé avec la petite Sara ? Elle n'a pas voulu rentrer chez elle a ce que ma dit la directrice ?

-Oui en effet, elle est venu me voir après la classe, elle ma supplié de ne pas la ramenez chez elle. J'ai fini par acceptez qu'elle vienne cher moi se soir la tout en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle serait bien obligé de rentrez. J'ai finalement réussi a la persuadé de rentrez chez elle se soir ! (N/c : Oh la merde qu'elle va avoir… pas venu la veille… pauvre Sara…Nda: Bouhouhouh elle devine tout! sniff)

-Pauvre gosse quand même !"

Pendant toute la conversation qu'Harry entendit, il fut surpris. Premièrement par les sujets de la discussion : ainsi Sara non plus n'était pas rentrée chez elle hier soir ? Deuxièmement par la distance séparant Remus de Gaëlle. Elle avait diminué pendant la conversation. Oh certes pas beaucoup, d'ailleurs les principaux concernés n'avaient même pas dû le remarquer mais quand même !

Ne les entendant plus parlez, lui et Draco regardèrent vers l'endroit ou ils étaient, Pour tomber sur personne ! Regardant aux alentours, Harry les repéra sur un banc. Si leur rapprochement de tout à l'heure pouvait ne pas être remarqué, cette fois, Harry n'avait pas de doutes ! Quelque chose se tramait entre ces 2 là ! C'était bien la main de Remus qui était sur la joue de Gaëlle, il ne pouvait se tromper ! (N/c : Qui veut parier pour une possibilité qu'ils soient en couples ?Nda: MOA! suis sur de gagné!lol)

Draco le sorti soudainement de ses pensées en faisant remarquer :

-Parti comme ils sont, on a le temps d'aller voir l'endroit donc je t'ai parler et de venir voir les lions plus tard !

-Oui, t'as raison ! Allons-y ! C'est par où, en fait ?

-Suis-moi !

Draco entraîna Harry en direction de la sorti du Zoo. Avant d'être trop loin, Harry aperçut du coin de l'oeil, Remus embrassant Gaëlle.

# J'ai bien vu ? pensa-t-il. Tonton Rem's a embrasser la prof ? Mais alors ? Elle va devenir ma tata ! (N/a : se demande qui lui a appris a pensé comme sa...sifflote... N/c : Mais toi, Jo… MDR) #

Malgré cette dernière vision, Harry fut obligé de suivre Draco qui n'avait rien vu. Il se dépêcha de le rattraper et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Dit Draco ? Tu sais l'heure qu'il est, toi ? demanda Harry pour couper le silence qui s'était installé.

-Euh... Il doit y avoir une horloge a l'entrée y me semble !

-Ok !

-D'ailleurs on y est déjà !

Ils sortirent donc du Zoo, non sans qu'Harry regarde l'horloge qui se trouvait au dessus de l'entrée. Il était 11h30 !

-Euh Draco ?

-Vi 'Ry?

-J'espère que c'est pas loin la ou tu m'emmènes !

-Non a 10 minutes tout au plus ! Pourquoi ?

-Y me reste juste 30 minutes avant de devoir rejoindre la classe !

-Ohohoh en effet ! Je suppose qu'ils vont te chercher si tu n'es pas la à midi ?

-Vi !

-Bon et bien, viens vite ! Je te montre vite et après tu retournes vite au zoo ! Ça devrait aller !

-Ok !

Ils coururent dans les rues de Londres.

Après 10 minutes de course et avoir éviter de justesse 2 voitures (N/c : Là, il pourrait dire qu'il aurait eu sa cicatrice dans un accident de voiture ! Lol !Nda: avait penser a la meme chose...lol), ils arrivèrent à ce qui ressemblait à un pub minable. Malgré cela, Draco fit entrer Harry dans le pub, lui faisant remarquer qu'il ne fallait pas toujours se fier à ce que nos yeux voient ! Sans faire attention aux gens bizarres qui se trouvaient dans la taverne, Harry se retrouva bien vite dans ce qui devait être l'arrière-cours. Il y avait un mur en brique. Draco s'en approcha et déclara pour Harry :

-C'est l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse ! La plus célèbre des rues marchande sorcière d'Angleterre ! (N/c : Et la seule, non ?Nda: bah je pense mais dark ma mise dans le doute...) Pour y entrer faut taper sur des briques avec une baguette mais pour les enfants qui n'en n'ont pas, on en reçoit généralement une a nos 11 ans, il y a un autre système d'ouverture ! Regarde !

Draco s'agenouilla devant le mur et se mit à toucher sur une brique qui touchait le sol. Celle-ci disparu au 6ème coup et le mur la suivit ! Bien vite, Harry se retrouva à regarder non plus un mur mais bien toute une rue de marchand ! Les gens étaient habillés de longues "robes" de toutes les couleurs ! Harry remarqua aussi que le chemin était légèrement tordu ! Son nom venait sûrement de ce détail !

Draco le sortit une fois de plus de ses pensées :

-Viens, on a perdu déjà pas mal de temps ! Tu vas avoir droit à une visite éclair ! On commence par quoi ? L'apothicaire ? La librairie ? Le magasin de bonbon ? Ou autre chose ?

-euh...Pourquoi pas le magasin de bonbons ?

-Super ! Tu verras, il y a des supers bonnes sucettes à la vanille ! (N/c : Jo, ça n'aurait pas rapport à ton obsession de la crème vanille ?Nda: noannnn a mon bol de creme vanille que j'ai manger en ecrivant le chap!lol)

-Cooooooool alors !

Ils allèrent donc vers le magasin de bonbon, celui la était très remarquable, le bâtiment étant rose bonbon !

Ils entrèrent et Harry resta quelque secondes ébahi par le nombre impressionnant de bonbon qu'il y avait ! Draco le rappela sur terre en lui tendant une sucette vanille.

-Désolé 'Ry mais ta pas vraiment le temps de faire la visite touristique ! Rigola-t-il.

-Vi ta raison D'aco ! Bon on va ou maintenant ?

-Bah vu le peut de temps qui reste, on a meilleur temps de se diriger gentiment vers la sortie en regardant autour de nous !

-Vi t'as pas tord !

Ils firent donc chemin inverse.

Mais ce faisant Harry remarqua une Ruelle sombre d'ou semblait sortir de sinistres sorciers. Curieux, il demanda à Draco quel était cet endroit ! Celui-ci hésita et finalement lui répondit :

-C'est l'allée des Embrumes.

-Ah tu y es déjà allé ?

-Oui mon père m'y a emmené aujourd'hui même !

-Mais... Elle est sinistre cette allée ! Pourquoi il t'a emmené là-dedans ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment ! J'ai préfère ne pas lui demander !

-Pourquoi ? Il est méchant ? demanda Harry, un peu inquiété.

-Ca dépend des jours ! Des fois, il est super sympa et tout et d'autre fois, faut pas le déranger ! Ces jours-la, il ressemble au sorcier fouettard !

-Sorcier Fouettard ? Comme le père Fouettard ?

-Euh, je pense oui !

-Et donc aujourd'hui il était plutôt méchant c'est ça ?

-Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi il voulait aller dans l'allée des embrumes mais j'ai pris peur et je me suis sauvé !

-Et t'es arriver au zoo ?

-Vi je me suis un peu promener et je suis tomber devant l'entré du zoo !

-Oki !

-Bon y faut y aller maintenant !

Draco ne pu s'empêcher de regarder une dernière fois en direction de l'allée et bien lui en pris car il vit assez tôt son père arrivant vers eux.

\- ohohoh, je dois vite me sauver 'ry. S'exclama Draco tout en gardant un oeil sur son père qui arrivait.

-Ohhhhhh, j'espère qu'on se reverra d'aco !

-Promis ! Même si sa doit être dans 100 ans !

Draco commença à se reculer mais Harry le retint par la manche de son pull.

-Attend !

Harry farfouilla dans le sac a dos qu'il avait pris avec lui, finalement, après avoir tout retourner, il en sorti sa petite peluche lion.

-tiens D'aco ! Prend Zoa pour que tu te rappelles toujours de moi ! Déclara-t-il en lui tendant la peluche.

Draco la prit non sans regarder craintivement derrière Harry.

-Merci ! Bon j'y vais ! A bientôt, j'espère !

-Oui a bientôt !

Draco parti en courant vers l'homme qui se tenait a une quinzaine de mettre des 2 enfants. Heureusement, il n'avait pas reconnu le petit garçon avec qui son fils discutait !

Chapitre 06

\- Harry ! Où étais-tu passé ? On t'a chercher partout dans le zoo ! s'exclama Sara en le voyant arriver au lieu de rendez-vous.

\- Désolé Sara, je m'étais perdu et je vous cherchais aussi !

\- Tant pis on a dû se croiser...

Harry s'installa près de Sara et Hermione et sortit le pique-nique que Remus lui avait préparé. Il commença à manger mais voyant que Hermione était toujours plongée dans son livre, il décida de lui faire remarquer qu'il y avait un temps pour chaque chose.

\- Hermione, tu devrais manger !

\- Hum ? Euh oui, je finis vite ma page !

\- Ok !

Harry se replongea donc dans son casse-croûte.

Le temps passa sans qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte ! Et pour cause :

Harry : « Non Sara, c'est pas vrai ! Les serpents ne sont pas méchants ! »

Sara : « N'empêche que c'est pas pour faire beau qu'ils ont du venin ! »

Harry : « Et alors ? Les lions ont une puissante mâchoire et de sacrées griffes mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu les trouves méchants ! »

Sara n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la prof se leva, leur demandant leur attention et déclara :

\- Bien les enfants ! Après avoir bien mangé, je pense que la 2ème partie de la journée peut commencer ! Au programme : un petit concours de dessin !

Devant les mines défaites qu'elle entr'aperçut entre les cris de joie, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un petit jeu ! Faites comme vous pouvez, personne ne va se moquer de vous !

Tout de suite, les quelques enfants ayant une triste mine retrouvèrent le sourire.

\- Voila comment cela va se dérouler ! Vous aller venir un par un vers Remus et moi et nous vous ferons tirez un petit bout de papier sur lequel sera marquer l'animal ou l'objet que vos devrez dessinez ! Vous avez compris ? Oui ? Bien alors on va pourvoir commencer sans plus attendre !

Et donc les élèves commencèrent a défiler devant Remus et Gaëlle. Certains en revinrent avec le sourire aux lèvres, d'autres semblant se demander comment ils pourraient bien dessiner ça !

Bientôt, ce fut le tour d'Harry, il se dirigea donc vers Remus, mit sa main dans le sac comprenant des petits papiers et pria pour ne pas tomber sur les hyènes, leur rire lui glaçait le sang.

Après avoir remuer un peu les papiers, il en choisi un et le sorti.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement en découvrant son contenu. Ainsi donc, il devrait retourner voir les Serpents… Ça tombait bien, il n'avait pas pu finir sa conversation avec Sssslassssssyo.

En retournant à sa place, Sara l'informa avoir entendu Dudley se plaindre a propos d'araignées, de concours idiot et de le dire à sa mère.

Une fois que tous les élèves eurent tiré un papier (Sara était tombée sur les panthères noires et Hermione sur les chouettes) Gaëlle reprit la parole :

\- Bien maintenant que vous savez tous ce que vous devez dessiner, le concours va pouvoir commencer ! Je vous précise juste que vous avez jusqu'à 15h, après quoi nous choisirons le vainqueur. Maintenant que le concours commence !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt les élèves s'éparpillèrent dans le zoo, certains oublièrent même leurs crayons ! Harry et Sara firent un bout de chemin ensemble avant que Sara, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ne s'arrête devant les panthères noires.

\- À tout à l'heure Sara ! s'écria Harry en se dirigeant déjà vers le vivarium.

Sara lui répondit, son sourire s'agrandissant de seconde en seconde.

\- Oui ! Et tu verras ! Je vais gagner !

\- Mais je n'en doute pas !

Harry disparut sur ces dernières paroles. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour voir l'immense sourire de joie qui avait pris place sur le visage de Sara. Une des premières choses qu'il avait appris sur elle quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, c'est que Sara adorait plus que tout le dessin !

***Flash Back***

Harry tourna au coin de la rue, Dudley du haut de ses 4 ans, avait décider de jouer un peu et Harry n'avait rien pu faire si ce n'est se sauver dans la rue pour lui échapper. S'avançant dans la rue, il aperçut une petite tête cachée derrière un buisson. Il s'en approcha sans bruit.

\- Salut ! Tu fais quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se cachant lui aussi derrière le buisson.

La petite fille, car c'était une fille, releva brusquement la tête vers lui.

\- Chut ! Tu vas me faire repérer ! Chuchota-t-elle.

Etonné et curieux, Harry se pencha vers elle, regardant ce qu'elle faisait. Par terre, se trouvait une vieille feuille sur laquelle étaient tracés de multiples dessins.

\- Tu… tu dessines ici ?

\- Oui... Pourquoi ? Ça te gêne ?

Tout en parlant, elle n'avait pas lâcher le vieux crayon avec lequel elle continuait à dessiner son modèle du moment : une petite chenille. L'instant de surprise passé, Harry lui répondit :

\- Non, non mais c'est juste que... tu dessines ici ? Pourquoi tu dessines ici ? Tu ne peux pas dessiner chez toi ?

\- Oui je dessine ici ! J'ai bien le droit non ? À moins que ce ne soit ton buisson ou ta chenille ? Mais j'en doute !

\- Eh ! Calme ! Je me posais juste la question ! J'ai rien contre le fait que tu dessines ici ! Surtout que c'est joli !

\- Merci !

\- De rien !

\- Au fait ! Tu es nouveau ici ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu !

\- Oh, euh non pas vraiment, j'habite quelques rues plus loin et je me suis un peu égaré !

\- Ah ! Ok ! Si tu veux tu peux rester avec moi! Je veux bien partager mon buisson avec toi ! Lui proposa-t-elle en lui faisant un magnifique sourire !

Harry acquiesça en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Sara ! Sara Ambre ! Et toi ?

\- Harry Potter !

\- Ok ! Alors Harry ? Amis ?

\- Amis !

***fin flash back***

Le temps de se remémorer cette rencontre, Harry était arrivé vers le serpent qu'il voulait dessiner: Sssslassssssyo ! Il l'intriguait, autant par l'étrange discussion qu'ils avaient eu quelques heures auparavant que par ses couleurs envoûtantes. En effet, Sssslassssssyo était sûrement le plus beau serpent du zoo avec ses écailles verdâtre aux reflets tantôt dorés tantôt argentés !

\- Salut Sssslassssssyo ! Commença Harry en s'installant devant la vitre qui le séparait de se serpent si étrange.

\- Tiensss te revoilà toi ? Tu t'ennuyaiss déjà de moi ? Demanda Sssslassssssyo en ouvrant paresseusement un oeil.

\- Eh oui ! On fait un concours de dessin et je dois dessiner un serpent! Expliqua Harry tout en sortant ses affaires.

Sssslassssssyo redressa soudainement la tête, l'air étonné.

\- Ehhh tu vassss quand même passss me desssssiner ?

\- Ben si! Pourquoi pas ?

\- Pourquoi ssss'esst toujoursssssss sssssssur moi que ssssssa tombe ? Marmonna le serpent en se réinstallant sur une branche, branche qu'on ne distinguait presque pas tellement Sssslassssssyo était grand et surtout long, il devait bien faire dans les 2 mètres!

\- Plutôt que de bouder, explique moi donc pourquoi je peux te parler! demanda Harry tout en commençant son dessin.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment été doué pour dessiner, c'était le point fort de Sara pas le sien !

Harry savait très bien que Sara gagnerait le concours et plutôt que de peiner pour faire quelque chose de bien, il décida de faire des petits dessins drôles représentant Sssslassssssyo.

\- Ssssssi tu veux! Tu peux me parler et me comprendre car tu esss un fourchelangue !

\- Un quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

Sssslassssssyo soupira de dépit, ce jeune garçon ne savait-il donc rien?

\- Un fourchelang ! Un sssorssier qui parle aux ssssssserpents ! Expliqua-t-il

\- Qui parle aux serpents ? C'est vrai ?

\- Puisssque je te le dit sss'essst sssurement vrai, non ?

\- Euh ben je pense vi !

Plongé dans leur conversation, Harry et Sssslassssssyo ne virent pas plus qu'ils n'entendirent Remus entré dans le vivarium. Celui-ci fut fort étonner en retrouvant Harry entrain de parler avec un serpent ! Et en fourchelangue en plus !

\- Har...Harry ! Depuis quand tu parle fourchelangue ? S'exclama-t-il.

Harry et Sssslassssssyo regardèrent soudainement vers Remus.

\- Tonton Rem's ! Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Desolé Harry ! Mais dit moi? ça fait longtemps que tu parles avec les serpents ?

\- Euh ben je sais pas trop, j'avais jamais discuter avec un serpent avant mais faut aussi dire que j'en avais jamais vu en vrai aussi !

\- Ah euh ok !

Reprenant contenance, Remus s'approcha d'Harry.

\- Viens j'ai a te parler ! Lui dit-il.

\- Mais ! Et le concours de dessin ?

\- Hum à mon avis, tu n'es pas très préoccupé par celui-ci ! Déclara Remus en se penchant sur le dessin qu'Harry avait déjà fait.

\- Euh ben euh… De tout façon c'est Sara qui va gagner ! Expliqua Harry, légèrement gêné malgré tout.

\- Ah? Pourquoi tu en es si sur ?

\- Bah elle adore dessiner depuis toujours ! Et en plus, elle dessine super bien !

\- Ah oui? Hé bien alors j'ai hâte de voir ça ! Aller, viens! On va aller se promener dans le zoo en parlant!

Harry accepta avec grande joie. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas dessiner mais ça promettait d'être ennuyant jusqu'à 15h !

Remus et Harry se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie du vivarium. Harry se retournant vers Sssslassssssyo, il voulu lui dire au revoir mais celui-ci s'était déjà rendormi perché sur sa branche.

\- En fait, je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire, juste que en général, les sorciers prennent les fourchelangue pour des Mages Noirs! Commença Remus alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les lions.

Voyant la mine sombre qu'afficha Harry à cette nouvelle, il ajouta bien vite:

\- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas mon cas! Après tout je suis moi même pris pour un monstre "sanguinaire" par la majorité des sorciers! Et si jamais tu doute ou que tu te retrouve face a des personnes qui pensent comme ça, rappelle toi cela: "Ce sont nos choix, Harry, qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes!" dixit un grand sorcier !

Harry acquiesça en lui offrant un de ses trop rares sourires joyeux!

\- Bien! Dans ce cas, que dirais tu d'aller rejoindre Sara et de regarder son chef d'oeuvre?

\- WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! S'exclama joyeusement Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les panthères et retrouvèrent Sara en pleine concentration.

En se rapprochant ils remarquèrent qu'elle n'avait même pas encore commencée à dessiner.

\- Mais Sara? Tu attends quoi pour dessiner? S'étonna Remus.

\- J'attends que cette petite coquine arrête de se cacher, c'est évident non? répondit-elle sans même se retourner.

En effet, elle fixait une petite panthère qui se trouvait à moitié cacher par un rocher.

\- Euh mais il y a plein d'autre panthère a coté d'elle, pourquoi tu veux vraiment dessiner celle-la ? demanda Harry.

Sara soupira en se tournant vers Harry.

#Il ne comprendra donc jamais rien au dessin, ma parole !# pensa-t-elle.

\- Car je VEUX dessiner CETTE panthère et pas une autre ! Expliqua-t-elle quand même.

\- Euh ok si tu ve...

Harry ne pu finir sa phrase, Sara avait déjà replongée son regard vers la jeune panthère qui s'était décidée a sortir de sa cachette.

\- Je crois qu'on a quand même meilleur temps de laisser Sara dessiner tranquillement. Lui fit remarquer Remus en voyant Sara commencer à tirer des traits sur sa feuille.

\- Oui, on tira plus rien d'elle, Sara est déjà parti dans son monde rempli de dessins et de panthères ! Ajouta Harry.

Sans faire de bruit, ils retournèrent donc vers l'entrée du zoo, ne sachant que faire pour passer le temps.

\- Dit tonton Rem's? Commença Harry pour briser le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Oui Harry?

\- C'est vrai que tu connaissais bien mes parents?

\- Oui c'est vrai! Pourquoi?

\- Parle moi d'eux tonton Rem's !

Remus hésita un moment, devait-il lui parler de ses parents sans omettre leur haines l'un pour l'autre? Mais aussi, voulait-t-il vraiment en parler ? Après tout, James et Lily faisaient parti de ses trop rares amis! Même plus ! Lily avait été la première à s'inquiéter pour lui et James l'avait toujours soutenu!

# Bon dieu, James ! Lily! Je fais quoi maintenant moi ? Oh et pis Mer...! #

\- D'accord Harry! Mais promet moi, de ne pas t'énerver car malgré tout ce que tu vas entendre, tes parents s'aimaient et surtout t'aimaient toi, leur fils !

\- Euh d'accord Tonton Rem's! Accepta Harry en regardant d'un drôle d'oeil son "tonton".

\- Bien alors...Commença Remus.

#bon c'est bien beau mais je commence par quoi ? Hummmm ma rencontre avec Lily ? Oui pourquoi pas! #

\- J'ai rencontrer ta mère dans le train qui nous emmenais a Poudlard : le Poudlard Express! C'était notre première année et on était tous, a par quelques exceptions hum... Donc on était assez intimider se jour la! Je cherchais un compartiment vide...

***Flash Back***

Un Remus de 11 ans entre dans un compartiment qu'il croit vide, en tirant sa lourde malle.

\- Oups! Désolé je t'avais pas vu ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant la jeune fille assis sur la banquette.

Celle-ci avait la tête cacher par un gros livre d'Enchantement.

\- Oh ! Euh Salut! Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu peux rester si tu veux! Avait-elle déclaré d'une traite en relevant la tête de son livre qui semblait passionnant pour elle et super gros pour Remus !

\- Merci !

Remus s'installa donc timidement en face de la jeune fille.

\- Au fait, moi c'est Remus Lupin et toi? Tenta-t-il pour engager une conversation.

\- Enchanté! Je m'appelle Lily Evans! Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle avait fermé son livre et il pu enfin voir son visage. Elle avait de longs cheveux auburn et de magnifiques yeux verts émeraude en amande!

\- Pas trop barbant ce livre d'enchantement?

\- Hum un peu en vérité mais bon autant être prêts pour le premier jour de cours! Et toi? Tu lis quoi? Demanda Lily en voyant Remus sortir un livre de son sac.

\- Dumas! C'est un auteur moldu !

\- Oui je connais! J'aime bien !

\- Tu connais bien les Moldus toi?

\- Oui mon père est moldu! Et toi?

\- Ben moi je suis d'origine moldue !

\- Ok ! Si jamais t'a besoin de savoir quelque chose sur le monde sorcier ou que t'as besoin d'aide, tu peux compter sur moi ! Lui déclara-t-il en souriant.

\- Merci ! Je ne l'oublierais pas !

***Fin flash back***

-... Et c'est comme ça qu'on est devenu amis et meilleurs amis quelque mois plus tard! Mais c'est une autre histoire ça ! Termina Remus.

\- Ton père est moldu ?

\- Oui, il s'appelle Arsène Lupin et il écrit des petits contes pour les enfants de notre village!

\- C'est chouette ça !

\- Oui!

Remus regarda sa Montre et voyant qu'il était bientôt l'heure du rendez-vous, il continua:

\- Bon ! Je te raconterais ma rencontre avec ton père plus tard! La, il faut y aller !

\- Ohhhhhhh Déjà ?

\- Et oui ! Aller viens !

Harry et Remus partirent donc pour le lieu de rendez-vous, croisant Sara vers les panthères (ils avaient tourné en rond dans le zoo!).

\- Alors? demanda Harry.

\- Alors quoi? répondit celle-ci.

\- Ben ta réussi ton dessin?

\- Bien sur! Tu crois quoi? Je ne m'appelle pas Dudley moi! Déclara-t-elle en lui souriant mystérieusement.

\- Oui ! Surtout en se qui concerne le dessin! Lui répondit Harry en rendant son sourire à Sara.

\- Hum? J'ai raté un épisode? Demanda Remus!

\- Nan, nan ! Rien d'important ! Répondirent les 2 enfants en se retenant difficilement d'éclater de rire.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Soupira Remus.

# Pas justeuhhhhhhh ! Veut savoir se qui s'est passé en rapport avec Dudley et le dessin ! snifffffffffff pas justeuhhhhhhhhhhhh! # pensa très intelligemment Remus

Après cette petite discussion bien drôle, du moins entre Sara et Harry, ils arrivèrent au rendez-vous.

Gaëlle se trouvait déjà sur place avec la plus part des élèves.

Harry cru voir Remus et sa prof échanger un regard plein de tendresse.

\- Bien! Tout le monde est la! Commença Gaëlle une fois que les derniers élèves se furent installés.

\- Nous allons ramasser vos dessins et vous voterais a main levé pour vos dessin préféré ! Vous avez droit à 2 votes! Continua-t-elle.

Gaëlle et Remus ramassèrent les dessins et les disposèrent de façon à ce que tous puissent les voir.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes, laissant les élèves regarder les dessins avant de commencer les votes.

\- Bien ! Nous allons commencer! Remus notera le nombre de voix derrière chaque dessin !

Les votes commencèrent donc, entre fou rire pour certain dessin assez drôle et soupires d'envie pour les plus beaux dessins !

\- Maintenant le dessin de Panthère! (Elle ne donne pas les noms des élèves pour qu'ils votent à peu prêt juste pour le dessin...)

Le dessin de Sara était magnifique! Elle n'avait pas juste dessiné la petite panthère mais l'environnement autour d'elle et surtout, Sara avait fait preuve d'originalité, en coloriant le pelage de la panthère sensé être noir, en bleu foncé tacheté de noir !

La plus part de la classe votèrent pour elle, sauf ceux qui avait déjà utilisé leur 2 votes et la bande à Dudley!

C'est donc sans surprise que Sara gagna le concours!

-Je l'avais bien dit! Déclara Harry.

-Et bien voila les enfants! Le concours est fini, bravo a Sara, et avec lui notre journée au zoo ! Rangez vite vos affaires, on part dans 5 minutes ! Annonça la prof.

Les élèves, un peu déçu que sa soient déjà fini, rangèrent leur affaires et 5 minutes plus tard, toute la joyeuse bande sortait du zoo!

* * *

Chapitre 07

Remus fut réveillé par une petite silhouette qui se glissait contre lui.

"Hum?grmbl?" Marmonna-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Observant autour de lui, il vit bien vite Harry le regard baigné de larmes.

"Que ce passe-t-il Harry?" S'inquiéta Remus

"J'ai encore fait ce cauchemar avec le monsieur aux yeux rouges !"

Remus prit tendrement le petit bout d'chou dans ses bras, le berçant.

"Chutt ! C'était qu'un mauvais rêve, chutt ça va aller!"

Il continua à le bercer contre lui pendant de longues minutes, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois qu'il sentit Harry se détendre contre lui, pour finir par s'endormir.

De son pouce, il essuya les dernières larmes qui étaient encore suspendues au coin des yeux fermés.

Couché, serrant fort le petit corps contre lui, Remus repensa à la fin de la visite au zoo et à se qui s'était passé après.

Le retour à l'école, endroit qui avait été indiqué pour que les parents récupèrent leur progéniture, s'était bien passé. Remus l'avait passé à discuter avec Gaëlle au sujet de la nouvelle recette des mousses au chocolat de la nigras (Oo). Elle la trouvait trop riche en matière grasse alors que lui argumentait qu'elle était meilleure que la précédente !

Mystérieusement, Harry et Sara avait chuchoté entre eux pendant tout le trajet, semblant préparé quelque chose !

Eh puis, ils étaient finalement arrivés à l'école et alors que l'heure pour Sara de rejoindre ses parents approchait à grands pas, Harry et celle-ci décidèrent de mettre leur projet en place.

Remus avait bien vite été entouré des 2 enfants.

***Flash Back***

"Tonton Rem's! stplissssssss! Dit oui ! Dit oui dit oui !"Commença Harry sans même s'expliquer !

"Euh ? Je pourrais savoir de quoi tu parles d'abord stp ?" demanda Remus.

"Sara peut venir à la maison tout le Week-End ? STP !"Laissa tomber Harry.

"Euh mais..".

Remus voulu dire qu'il fallait d'abord demander aux parents de la petite Sara mais il se rappela de sa discussion avec Gaëlle :

"...elle est venue me voir après la classe, elle m'a suppliée de ne pas la ramener chez elle. " lui avait-elle dit !

Remus se baissa donc au niveau de Sara, la regardant gravement au fond des yeux.

"Je ne vois pas de problème a ce que tu viennes ce Week-End mais...Mais, car il y en a un, tu dois me promettre de rentrer chez toi lundi soir ! Ce n'est pas en te sauvant que tu vas arranger les choses Sara !"

"Mais mais !" Répondit Sara.

"Pas de mais Sara ! Tu promets ou je ne te prends pas à la maison pour le Week-End !"

"Je promets." Marmonna Sara en baissant la tête.

"Redis-le en me regardant dans les yeux !"

"JE PROMETS !" S'écria-t-elle en fixant Remus dans les yeux.

"Bien !" Déclara Remus en posant sa main sur la tête de Sara. "Allez venez maintenant les enfants, on y va ! "Continua-t-il.

Avant de partir, il prévint Gaëlle qu'il emmenait Sara avec lui.

***fin Flash Back***

C'est sur se souvenir que Remus se rendormit, tenant un Harry dormant du sommeil du juste.

***Jouons a saute mouton ! Euh saute temps plutôt ! Mdr Traduction : on avance un coup...et on arrive au matin ! miracle de la magie ! Mdr ***

En ouvrant les yeux, Sara fut surprise de se retrouver dans un lit douillet. Elle eut beau chercher dans ses souvenirs, la dernière fois qu'elle avait aussi bien dormi, elle ne la trouva pas.

Alors qu'elle émergeait tranquillement du royaume des rêves, Sara réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans la maison de Remus Lupin, et d'Harry bien sûr ! Ceci pour tout le week-end !

Décidant de ne pas perdre plus de temps à dormir, elle pencha la tête dans le vide pour avoir une vue du lit d'Harry ! En effet, Remus avait transformé le lit à baldaquin en 2 lits superposés et ceci en un tour de main !

Sara regarda donc le lit d'Harry mais celui-ci était vide à son plus grand étonnement !

« Mais où est-il passé ? Se demanda-t-elle en descendant l'échelle. »

Elle sortit dans le couloir, habillée du pyjama qu'Harry lui avait prêté.

***Flash Back***

"Euh Harry ?"

"Oui Sara ?" Demanda Harry en se tournant vers elle.

Sara se tordait les doigts d'embarras.

"J'ai pas de pyjama !" Déclara-t-elle rapidement !

"Ohhhhhhhhhh."

Harry se mit à chercher dans la petite commode qui se trouvait à côté de la porte-fenêtre.

"Viens voir !"

Sara s'avança, se demandant ce qu'il voulait lui montrer.

"T'as juste a choisir celui que tu préfères ! Tonton Rem's m'en a acheté des tonnes !"

En disant cela, Harry montra les piles de pyjama qui trônaient dans un tiroir.

"Ohhhh il est chouuuuuu celui-là !" S'exclama Sara après avoir un peu farfouillé dans le tiroir.

Elle en sortit un pyjama bleu avec sur le haut, un petit chaton devant, et sur le bas plein de chatons.

"Bah alors, prends-le ! Tu peux même le garder ! Je te l'offre !"

"Miciii Harry !" S'exclama Sara toute joyeuse en se jetant sur Harry pour lui faire un gros câlin.

***fin flash back***

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Sara décida d'aller voir dans la chambre de Remus.

Tout en se dirigeant vers elle, Sara s'étonna une fois de plus de l'étrange texture du tapis.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre.

"Bah t'es là Harry !" s'exclama-t-elle sans faire attention au fait que Remus et Harry dormaient encore !

Ce n'est que quand Remus ouvrit un oeil surpris qu'elle le réalisa !

"Oups !"

"Hummmm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sara ?" demanda Remus en se redressant sur un coude.

"Euh je cherchais Harry, il était plus dans son lit !" Expliqua-t-elle.

"Ah ! Il est venu se glisser dans mon lit cette nuit !"

"Oui, je vois ça !"

Remus se tourna vers Harry et commença à le réveiller gentiment.

"Aller Harry debout !"

Harry qui s'était mit sur le ventre, se retourna sans se réveiller.

"Harry ! Faut se réveiller !" Insista Remus en caressant les cheveux en bataille d'Harry.

C'est quand il effleura le front de celui-ci qu'il remarqua la chaleur anormale qu'il dégageait.

Posant sa main sur le front d'Harry, Remus eut la confirmation de ce qu'il venait de remarquer.

Harry était brûlant de fièvre !

"Harry..."murmura-t-il. "Sara, reste vers Harry. Faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose. "Déclara Remus en se levant.

Il enfila vite sa robe de chambre (précision : y dort en pantalon de pyj ! Ndc : Devinez quoi ? Jo s'est mise à baver pdt qu'elle écrivait ça mdr Nda: humm laum! fallait pas le dire! sniff) et sortit rapidement de la pièce en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Sara, elle, s'était avancée dans la chambre et se trouvait désormais assise sur le lit près d'Harry. Elle s'occupait les mains en dégageant le front de son petit frère.

Remus revint dans la pièce 2 minutes après l'avoir quittée. Il avait avec lui, une bouteille d'une étrange forme, une bassine remplie d'eau fraîche et un linge.

Sara se décala un peu pour le laisser s'asseoir vers Harry. Celui-ci semblait toujours endormi.

Mais Remus réveilla Harry et malgré les grimaces de celui-ci, il lui mit le goulot de la bouteille sur les lèvres. Cela ne fit qu'augmenté la grimace d'Harry.

Sara se douta que ça ne devait pas sentir très bon.

"Aller Harry ! Je sais que tu n'es pas bien ! Bois ça et après ça ira mieux ! Je sais que ça ne sent pas bon mais c'est efficace !"

Après ses paroles, Harry avala finalement le breuvage. Il sentit à peine le linge froid sur son front brûlant avant de se rendormir.

***(on fait un petit saut dans le temps! A moins que vous ne vouliez savoir ce que font Remus et Sara pendant que Harry dort? Ben ils jouent aux dominos ! MDR Ndc : Bah voyons mdr nda: plaint toi a andro laum...lol)***

La première chose qu'Harry sentit quand il se réveilla, c'était qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait explosé !

La 2ème chose fut la main qui posa un linge humide sur son front.

Se tournant doucement sur le coté, non sans avoir une petite grimace de douleur, Harry comprit que la main appartenait à Remus.

Il voulut parler mais Remus le coupa :

"Chutt Harry ! Ne bouge pas et économise tes forces. C'est une sacrée fièvre que tu as là, tu sais !"

Remus prit quelque chose sur la table de chevet et se retourna vers Harry.

"Tiens bois ça !"

Harry accepta, trop fatigué pour discuter. Il se rendormit sous l'effet du breuvage.

"Heureusement que j'ai refait mon stock de potion la semaine dernière." Se murmura Remus à lui même.

La matinée passa entre les courts réveils d'Harry et ses montées de fièvre malgré la potion.

***Flash Back***

"Ecoutez les enfants, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer !" Commença Remus.

Aussitôt, Harry et Sara arrêtèrent de contempler les nuages et tournèrent leurs minois vers Remus.

"Ah ? "Firent-ils ensemble.

"Dimanche, j'ai pensé que je pourrais vous emmener à une Fête Foraine ! Mais pas une banale, non, ça vous pouvez être sûr que vous n'en avez jamais vu une comme celle la !"

« C'est quoi une fête foraine Tonton Rem's ? Déclara juste Harry. »

Remus retint de peu sa main qui avait une envie irrépressible de frapper son front. (Ndc : MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Pauv' Rem's, il savait pas à quoi il s'exposait en prenant Ryry avec lui xpdr nda:p)

« C'est une grande fête où on s'amuse énormément ! "Expliqua-t-il vaguement. (Ndc : J'aime l'explication du Père Rem's pas du tout dépassé, même pas légèrement xpdr nda: re :p)

"COOOOOOOOOOOL ! S'exclamèrent les enfants. »

***Fin du flash Back***

Ainsi, quand Remus entra dans la chambre (qui était la sienne d'ailleurs car il n'avait pas déplacé Harry), il trouva un Harry bel et bien réveillé, semblant juste attendre qu'il arrive pour lui sauter dessus, une question au bord des lèvres.

« Hmm ça va mieux Harry ?" Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur son front.

"Vi vi! s'exclama celui-ci.

Mais Remus n'était pas de cet avis.

« Hum.. La fièvre n'a pas encore baissé ! Tiens, je t'ai préparé une bonne soupe pour te remettre sur pieds ! "

Entre 2 cuillères de soupe, Harry décida de poser sa question :

« Dis Tonton Rem's ? "Commença-t-il

"Oui ?" répondit celui-ci

"On va toujours à la Fête foraine demain hein ?" (Ndc : T'en fais pas qu'il a pas perdu le nord le mioche ptdr)

"hum… Je ne sais pas !" Lui répondit Remus.

Celui-ci avait complètement oublié le programme de demain. (Ndc : Et ben alors Rem's ? On s'fait avoir par l'inquiétude ? Lol nda: il est "legerement" gaga faut dire..lol)

« S'il te plaît Tonton Rem's! S'exclama Harry en faisant des yeux de chien battu."(Ndc : Comment voulez vs que Rem's soit pas gaga après ?nda: il l'etait deja avant..lol)

"On verra si la fièvre a baissé demain matin Harry !" Céda finalement Remus. (Ndc : Héhéhé, personne ne peut résister à un gosse qui fait des yeux pareilles mdr)

"YOUPI !"

"Aller finis ta soupe et après je te donne la potion. »

L'après-midi se passa comme le matin et le soir arriva.

« Tu me racontes une histoire stp Tonton Rem's!"

"hum j'ai mieux, je vais te raconter ma rencontre avec ton père !"

"Viiiii ! Tu l'as rencontré avant ou après maman ?"

"Un peu avant en fait ! Il m'a comme qui dirais foncé dedans "!

***Flash Back***

Remus venait de passer l'entrée de la voie 9 3/4, il était là, juste devant, la bouche ouverte, regardant la masse d'enfants disant au revoir à leurs parents, retrouvant leur amis après de longues vacances.

Il fut sorti de sa surprise par un choc brutal.

Secouant sa tête tout en se relevant, il comprit que quelqu'un avait traversé le mur et n'avait bien sûr, pas pu l'évité.

"Salut..."commença-t-il mais il fut coupé dans son élan par un garçon de son âge.

Celui-ci avait des cheveux noirs et un regard malicieux. Il venait de traverser le mur à son tour et avait à peine pu évité Remus et l'autre garçon qui était encore à terre en train de chercher des lunettes qui étaient sur son nez ! (Ndc : PTDRRRRRRRRRRRRR J'imagine trop la scène !)

"Jamesie ! Tu essaies encore de boire le thé avec la colonie de fourmis rouges du quai 9 ¾ ? "S'exclama le dernier arrivant. (Ndc : 1-0 Balle ds le camp de James )

"Rigole Sirius rigole, moi au moins je ne tombe pas tête la première dans une termitière !" répliqua le dénommé Jamesie ! (Ndc : 1 partout Balle ds le camp de Sirius )

"Maieuhhhhhh (Ndc : J'adore quand il gémit comme ça XPDRRRRRR), c'était Andromeda qui m'avait poussé dedans et je n'avais que 5 ans ! Et je te ferais remarquer, James, que MOA, je ne cherche pas mes lunettes alors qu'elles sont sur mon nez !" (PTDRRRRRRRR 2-1 Sirius vainqueur xpdrrrrrrrr)

James et Sirius se dirigèrent vers le train, sans remarquer Remus, occupé qu'ils étaient à décider lequel des 2 aurait la première retenue de l'année !

***Fin du Flash Back***

« Le pire c'est que j'ai été le premier à avoir une retenue..."commenta Remus. (Ndc : XPDR Le sage Rem's a explosé le record de Sirichou et Jamesiechou xpdr)

Mais il s'arrêta là, voyant le visage paisible d'Harry.

« Bonne nuit Harry ! "Lui murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son nez. (Ndc : Sniffffffff C'est chouuuuuuuuuuuuu )

* * *

Chapitre 08

_Vole Vole..._

_Et voilà, elle était partie_

_Laissant ses frères et soeurs en arrière. _

_Elle s'était envolée_

_Petite Chouette..._

Son blanc plumage parsemé des restes d'un doux duvet semblait ne faire plus qu'un avec les nuages du ciel d'automne

_Vole Vole..._

Elle s'était donc envolée, une impression d'obligation dans le coeur.

_Messagère Magique..._

Alors qu'elle ralentissait l'allure au dessus de Londres, un message apparut à sa patte, comme venu d'ailleurs.

_Vole Vole..._

Surprise par cette apparition, elle évita de justesse une grande horloge.

_Pour atteindre..._

Cet obstacle ne la dévia pas de son objectif.

_Vol Vole …_

Enfin elle arriva en vue de La Maison

_L'Enfant-Elu..._

Se posant sur le rebord d'une fenêtre fermée, elle lança un regard curieux a l'enfant couché dans un lit, le teint pâle.

_Vole Vole..._

Près du lit, reposait un adulte qui semblait s'être endormi après de longues heures de veille.

_Messagère Magique..._

Elle gratta légèrement le carreau, histoire de se faire remarquer.

_Vole Vole..._

§§§§§ Point de Vue de Super-Mumus comme dirait Andro!§§§§

-Gué? Paddy veut encore dormireuhhhhh!

Silence...

Remus se réveilla complètement réalisant que ce qu'il venait de dire était complètement stupide!

-Mais alors c'est quoi ce bruit ? Un hibou peut-être?

§ Mais bien sur Rem's, un hibou en pleine nuit et à Privet Drive en plus de ça? T'as prit tes calmants hier soir ?§

Ledit Rem's chassa rapidement sa bécassine de petite voix pour se diriger vers la fenêtre où attendait bel et bien une petite chouette.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'empressa de la refermer une fois la chouette entrée.

-Brrr fais froid dehors!

§Pauvre petit loupiot frileux!§

/Silence Bécassine/

§Bécassine c'est ma cousineuhhhhhhhh! §

/Mais elle va se taire oui ou non /

§Nannnnnnn!§

Après avoir assommé a coup de poêle à frire (nda:pas touche elle est à mémé Andro ! Lol Ndc : Promis juré, je lui demanderais pour l'emprunter pour la mienne mdr) cette "chère" Bécassine, Remus s'intéressa finalement au bout de papier attaché à la patte droite...

§Pourquoi pas la gauche ?§

/Tais-toi/

...de la chouette qui commençait à trouver le temps long.

/Bon maintenant que Bécassine est repartie dans son bain de bouses de veracrasses, je vais enfin pouvoir lire cette lettre/

Après avoir détaché et parcouru cette fameuse lettre, Remus battit le record des yeux gros comme des oeufs de magyar à pointes très très pointues même!

/C'est quoi çà /

§Une lettre y parait§

/T'étais pas dans ton bain toi /

§Si mais y avait plus assez de veracrasses§

/pathétiquement bécassine çà.../

/N'empêche c'est quoi cette idée d'envoyer de la pub pour la fête foraine de Pre-Au-Lard par hiboux /

§bah sûrement une idée de ce cinglé de directeur!§

/si il était seulement cinglé.../

(Nda: vais quand même vous offrir la pub tiens!lol Ndc : Tu sais que t'es trop généreuse là ? )

Remus relut une nouvelle fois le bout de parchemin, retenant difficilement un fou rire en s'imaginant Snape dans le train fantôme.

"Avis a la Popula-Schtroumpf...euh Sorcière, je veux dire! (Ai trop lu les schtroumpfs à mon fils, je crois…) (Ndc : Je crois aussi )

Dimanche aura lieu l'événement attendu de tout Sorcier qui se respecte!

La grande Fête Foraine Annuelle de Pre-Au-Lard!

Découvrez les attractions qui raviront petit et grand: Traversé d'un Manoir Hanté à bord du train Fantôme, Balade romantique sur Tapis Volant, tour de balai accompagné pour les plus jeunes, stand d'adresse a la baguette, Barba Merlin pour tous les goûts et bien d'autres choses fantastiquement Magiques!

Nous vous attendons nombreux dimanche!"

(Nda: MDR elle est horrible cette pub!Lol)

-Ca sert de faire de la pub pour le jour même...commenta Remus.

-Et depuis quand les tapis volants sont à nouveau autorisé en Angleterre? Se demanda Remus après avoir reposé la lettre et donné quelque chose à manger à la petite chouette qui ne semblait pas décidée à repartir.

§Depuis qu'il y a plus de moto volante en circulation!§

/ahahaha même pas drôle d'abord.../

§c'était pas le but...§

Allant se rasseoir vers le lit où dormait tranquillement Harry, la fièvre semblant avoir baissé, Remus se rappela soudainement de Sara.

-Oops! Je l'ai laissée se débrouiller pendant toute la journée hier!

Il se releva rapidement et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry où il pensait trouver Sara.

§haha cours cours petit loup!§

/t'es malade bécassine /

§nan pourquoi ?§

/on dirait.../

Remus poussa un soupir de soulagement en découvrant Sara tranquillement endormie au milieu de divers dessins.

-Ouf, je vois qu'elle s'est occupée ! N'empêche, je suis quand même un abruti fini de l'avoir oubliée hier!

§c'est pas nouveau ça!§

/tais-toi voir une minute s'il te plaît /

§Grrr juste une minute alors!§

Il retourna donc rassuré au côté d'Harry.

-On dirait que le programme de ce soir est réalisable, la fièvre a presque disparu! Commenta Remus en posant sa main sur le front d'Harry.

Lupin étouffa un bâillement en se rasseyant.

-c'est pas que mais je dormirais bien encore un peu moi! (Nda: t'es pas le seul...lol Ndc : Tu t'es couché à quelle heure cette nuit là Jo ? Ton méfiant nda: bonne question..lol)

§marmotte!§

/Silence la marmotte elle veut dormir avant de mettre le chocolat dans le papier d'alu/

§§§§§Fin Point de Vue de Super-Mumus!§§§§§

-Tonton Rem's... Tonton Rem's...Tonton Rem's! TONTON REM'S!

-Ehhhhhhhh ça va pas la tête de crier comme ça ? S'écria Remus en se réveillant en sursaut.

-Désolé tonton mais tu voulais pas te réveiller!

-hum...

Remus se frotta les yeux, essayant d'émerger totalement du sommeil.

-bon je suppose qu'il y a une raison du fait que vous êtes debout sur mon lit ?Demanda-t-il en réalisant que Harry et Sara étaient en train de sauter sur son lit.

-On va à la fête foraine tonton!

-oui oui mais c'est pas une fête foraine pyjama je vous signale! Allez vite vous habiller pendant que je vais chercher quelqu'un.

-Qui? Qui? Qui? Qui? Qui?

-Vous verrez après! Allez hop, sauvez vous habillé petits diablotins!

Sur ses mots, Harry et Sara sautèrent du lit et se précipitèrent dans la chambre d'Harry, surexcités à l'idée de la fête!

-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais arriver en retard si je me dépêche pas un peu!Déclara Remus dans le vide en se levant.

Après s'être étiré, avoir essayé de mettre sa chaussure droite sur sa tête et sa baguette dans ses cheveux (Ndc : Mouarf mouarf mouarf…Merde, je m'étouffe lol), Remus se dirigea vers la porte.

-Harry, Sara je reviens dans quelque minutes! Soyez prêts à mon retour!

Il reçut en réponse 2 "moui" étouffés par l'étoffe des pulls qu'Harry et Sara étaient en train de tenter d'enfiler sans y perdre une oreille dans l'opération!(nda: dur ça! Lol Ndc : Je confirme ptdrrrrr)

En ouvrant la porte, il eut la surprise de se retrouver face à face avec le nez, très joli d'ailleurs, de Gaëlle Voitou !

-Gaëlle!

-Remus!

-J'allais justement te chercher! Expliqua Remus.

\- Et moi j'étais impatiente de te revoir alors je suis venue directement ici!

-Allez entre, Harry et Sara sont presque prêts !

Tout en parlant, Remus avait laissé Gaëlle entrer en la bouffant des yeux. (Nda: MDR y sont fou d'amour ces 2 là!Lol Ndc : Quel brillant esprit de déduction ma Jochou !)

-Harry, Sara! Venez, on y va! Annonça Remus en prenant son manteau et en se dirigeant vers le bas de l'escalier avec Gaëlle.

\- On arrive tonton Rem's! Répondit Harry depuis sa chambre.

2 minutes plus tard, Harry et Sara apparurent en haut de l'escalier, prêt pour ce qui promettait d'être une super soirée!

Ayant failli louper une marche en voyant leur prof en bas de l'escalier, Harry et Sara se forcèrent à refermer leur bouche! Après tout, ils s'en doutaient depuis le Zoo!

\- Ca alors! T'avais raison Harry! Ils sont ensembles!S'exclama Sara faisant rougir les 2 adultes.

\- Euh ben oui on est ensemble. Affirma Remus.

\- YEAH!(Ça, c'est pour Androchou!) Tonton Rem's y va se marier avec ma prof et je vais avoir une Tantine! Vais avoir une tantine! Vais avoir une tantine! S'exclama un Harry fou de joie, cela ne fit qu'ajouter à la belle couleur vermillon des 2 amoureux!

\- Euh on ne devrait pas y aller? Tenta Gaëlle pour changer de sujet!

\- Oui c'est vrai ça! Allons-y! Poursuivit Remus.

Ils sortirent donc de la maison. Remus après avoir fermer la porte, les guida dans une ruelle déserte. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de celle-là et sortit sa baguette sous les exclamations des 3 autres personnes qui commençaient à se demander comment ils allaient aller à cette fête foraine! En tout cas, pas d'une manière banale!

\- Sa risque de vous surprendre! Les prévint Remus avant de bouger négligemment sa baguette.

Bien avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, un grand bus violet arriva devant eux!

-Bienvenue a bord du Magicobus! Annonça une femme d'un certain âge en ouvrant la porte.

Remus se tourna tout d'abord vers Gaëlle, Harry et Sara, et devant leur air très surpris, il déclara:

-Allez, montez, je vous explique après!

Ils s'exécutèrent non sans un regard étrange vers la femme et le bus.

Une fois dans le bus, Remus s'adressa à la femme.

\- Bonjour! (Il est quand même poli looool!) 4 personnes pour Pre-Au-Lard avec 4 chocolats chauds SVP!

-Cela fait 3 Gallions et 5 Mornilles SVP!

Remus lui tendit les sous puis il se dirigea avec Gaëlle, Harry et Sara dans le fond du bus.

Harry ne manqua pas de se questionner à propos des lits qui remplaçaient les habituels sièges de bus!

-Tenez vous bien, le bus va repartir! Leur conseilla Remus en s'asseyant prêt de Gaëlle.

Suivant le conseil, ils s'agrippèrent comme ils le purent et le bus démarra au quart de tour!

-Ceci est comme vous l'avez entendu, le Magicobus! Un simple mouvement de baguette et le voila qui accours! Quand il est en route, les Moldus ne le voient pas mais quand il s'arrête c'est une autre histoire! C'est pour cette raison que je ne l'ai appelé que dans la ruelle déserte! Expliqua Remus.

Il voulut continuer mais la femme arriva, chargée des chocolats chauds.

Se levant pour les prendre, il les distribua sans oublier de la remercier.

-Rem's? Comment ça se fait que les maisons s'écartent? demanda Harry après avoir bu un peu de son chocolat.

-C'est une des nombreuses particularités du Magicobus! Un sort a été placé pour que les obstacles s'écartent à son passage et bien sûr, le conducteur n'est pas choisi pour son excellente conduite!

-ah!

Un silence survint pendant lequel le bus s'arrêta tout aussi brutalement qu'il avait démarré.

-Et pourquoi il s'arrête et démarre si brusquement? Questionna Sara.

Remus bu une gorgée de son chocolat avant de répondre.

\- Il parcourt de grande distance grâce à chaque "bond dans l'espace", c'est aussi ça qui fait son charme! Tant que tu as le ventre accroché, c'est un moyen rapide pour aller quelque part!

-Mais un seul bus suffit? S'étonna Gaëlle.

-Oh, en réalité, il n'y en a pas qu'un! Mais la majorité des Sorciers se déplace, soit en transplanant...

\- En transplanant?

-Tu disparais d'un endroit pour apparaître dans la seconde qui suit à un autre! Mais seuls les sorciers, à partir de 17 ans et ayant passé leur permis de transplanage peuvent le faire!

-Mais, et les enfants alors?

-J'y viens j'y viens! En général, les familles préfèrent prendre la poudre de Cheminette pour se déplacer en famille!

-C'est quoi la poudre de Cheminette?

\- Une poudre verte qui, quand on la jette dans une cheminée, produit un feu vert. Et quand on se met dedans et qu'on prononce le nom de l'endroit où l'on veut aller, eh bien on se retrouve dans la cheminée de cet endroit! C'est un peu salissant, mais efficace!

-Ohhhh

Le reste du voyage se passa entre diverses discussions et "bond dans l'espace".

-On arrive! Annonça Remus en jetant un coup d'oeil dehors.

Un arrêt brutal après, ils descendaient du Magicobus et arrivaient devant un spectacle magnifique!

-Eheheh, je vous avais dit que ça vous plairait! S'exclama Remus en s'amusant de leur expression surprise!

* * *

Chapitre 9

Devant leur yeux ébahi se trouvait le plus célèbre village Sorcier d'Angleterre: Près Au Lard! Mais cela, ils ne le savaient pas encore!

Encore plus magique que Près Au Lard, il y avait Près Au Lard en pleine fête foraine annuelle!  
Les rues étaient envahies de robes de sorcier, les chapeaux pointus se sentaient chez eux, les Barbe A Merlin coulaient comme le courant d'une chute. (Hum hum! Je ne citerais pas de nom même si...)

Mais se qui émerveilla encore plus Harry se fut les attractions! Ici des citrouilles géantes dans lesquelles les gens se mettaient et partaient faire le grand huit dans les airs! Là_-_bas un stand d'adresse à L'accio ou de massacre pour les plus jeunes. Où qu'on regardait, des Sorciers étaient en train de s'amuser!

_-_ Bienvenue à Pré Au Lard, seul village uniquement sorcier de toute l'Angleterre! S'exclama Remus

_-_ Alors? Par quoi on commence? Leur demanda_-_t_-_il. Personnellement Le Manoir Hanté est à voir!

_-_ Hum j'aimerais bien aller faire un tour dans ces tapis volants Remus! Proposa Gaëlle en regardant au loin des tapis 2 places qui circulaient tranquillement dans les airs (vous connaissez la balade dans les espèces de cygne? ben c'est sa version sorcière! lol).

_-_ Et nous on peut aller dans les grandes citrouilles? Demandèrent Sara et Harry.

_-_ Stplizz ! Tonton Rem's! Ajouta Harry.

_-_ Bon eh bien voila se qu'on va faire! On se sépare et dans 2h on se retrouve ici! Tenez voilà de quoi vous amusez un moment! Annonça Remus en tendant 2 bourses aux enfants.

_-_ Ah et encore une chose! Je préférerais que vous n'alliez pas dans le train fantôme tout seul, il est... spécial! (Hihihi! Jo qui se marre toute seule)

_-_ Hum d'accord!

Ils se séparèrent donc, Remus et Gaëlle se dirigèrent vers les tapis volants alors que Sara et Harry, eux, s'approchant des citrouilles.

En faite de citrouilles, c'en étaient des vraies mais magiquement agrandie et un sort avait été placer pour que les gens ne se salissent pas dedans!

4 enfants pouvaient facilement tenir dans une et c'est ainsi que Sara et Harry se retrouvèrent avec 2 filles d'à peu près leur âge. L'une avait de longs cheveux roux et des taches de rousseur sur le visage alors que l'autre donnait l'impression d'être dans la lune avec ses yeux rose pale, ses cheveux blond cendré et ses radis lui servant de boucle d'oreilles.

Pendant que les Citrouilles décolèrent, ils apprirent qu'elles s'appelaient respectivement Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood!

_-_ C'est chouette n'est pas? Commenta Ginny voulant faire connaissance.

_-_ Oui c'est vachement drôle! Au fait, moi c'est Harry et elle c'est Sara! On a 6 ans! Et vous?

_-_ On a 5 ans nous!

Ils n'eurent guère le temps de mieux faire connaissance que déjà les citrouilles redescendaient sur terre !

_-_ Vous venez avec nous ? On va voir le train fantôme ! S'exclama Harry en sortant de la citrouille à la suite de Sara.

Luna s'apprêtait à répondre mais une femme les appela à ce moment là !

_-_ Désolé on doit y aller !Annonça Ginny

_-_ bon tant pis ! j'espère qu'on se reverra !

_-_ Oui nous aussi !

_-_ Bye bye !

_-_ Bye bye !

_-_ Bon on fait quoi maintenant Harry ? Demanda Sara une fois que Luna et Ginny eurent rejoint la femme qui semblait être la mère de Ginny.

_-_ Bah on fait comme j'ai dis ! On va voir le train Fantôme !

_-_ Mais…Remus a dit qu'on ne devait pas y aller tout seul !

_-_ Oui pas tout seul ! Mais on est 2 et donc pas tout seul ! (hum vous me suivez là ? Ndc : Mais vi, tkt pas Jochou)

_-_ Moui de ce point de vue là …

_-_ Alors c'est parti !

Harry et Sara se dirigèrent donc vers le train fantôme, contournant l'ordre de Remus de ne pas y aller seuls !

_-_ Euh tu sais se que c'est des Epouvantards ? Demanda Sara quand ils arrivèrent devant l'entré du train.

_-_ Pas la moindre idée ! Répondit Harry en regardant l'affiche qui se trouvait devant leurs yeux !

En effet une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, la première chose qu'ils virent, et qui était certainement voulue, ce fut la grande affiche déposée devant la « caisse » !

Sur cette affiche, il y avait marqué ceci : « Toi qui veux aller dans le Célèbre Train Fantôme de Pré Au Lard, sois avertit que tu y rencontreras des Epouvantards spéciaux ! Les enfants n'étant pas encore à Poudlard sont priés d'être accompagnés par un adulte ! »

_-_ Bon ben quoi qu'il en soit on dirais bien que c'est fichu Harry !

_-_ Moui mais je me demande tout de même ce que ça peut bien être !

_-_ Faudra demander à Rem's !

_-_ Ouais ! Bon on fait quoi en attendant ?

_-_ Hum on pourrait aller voir ça ? Proposa Sara en désignant un stand de massacre.

_-_ Pourquoi pas !

Ils allèrent donc au stand de massacre et s'amusant tellement, dépensant tout les sous que Remus leur avait donner en passant, qu'ils ne virent pas l'heure du rendez_-_vous passé !

_-_ Ah vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama Remus quand il les trouva.

_-_ Tonton Rem's ! S'exclama Harry une fois la surprise passée

_-_ C'est quoi des Epouvantards ? ajouta Sara.

_-_ Hum vous vous êtes aller voir le train fantôme !fit remarquer Remus ne répondant pas a leur question.

_-_ Oui mais on n'a pas été dedans, promis !

_-_ Normal les enfants doivent être accompagnés ! Enfin bref ! Un Epouvantard, c'est une créature magique qui nous montre notre plus grande peur ! Mais il parait que ceux du train sont légèrement « modifiés » et qu'ils montrent au hasard différentes choses terrifiantes ! C'est pour ça que les enfants de moins de 11 ans ne doivent pas y aller tout seuls !

_-_ Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

_-_ On devrait rentrer, il se fait tard et les enfants ont cours demain ! Déclara Gaëlle.

_-_ Oui c'est vrai !confirma Remus en regardant l'heure.

_-_ Oh nonnnnnn ! S'exclamèrent Sara et Harry.

Malgré leur protestation, il fut donc décidé qu'ils allaient rentré ! Remus ne leur avait pas vraiment laissé le choix ! Et Harry pensa qu'il avait meilleur temps de ne pas insister ! Surtout que Remus semblait bien soucieux !

_-_ Tonton Rem's ? Demanda Harry alors qu'ils étaient en route pour Privet Drive à bord du magicobus.

_-_ Oui Harry ?

_-_ Pourquoi tu es inquiet ?

_-_ Mais qu'est ce que tu vas chercher là ? Je ne suis pas inquiet voyons !

_-_ Moui si tu le dis…Céda Harry pas convaincu pour un sou.

Remus quand à lui était perdu dans ses pensées. Oui il était soucieux et avec raison !

_***_Flash Back_***_

_-_ Remus, Remus, Remus ! Vous devez comprendre que Fudge n'acceptera jamais que vous adoptiez le jeune Potter !

_-_ Mais je ne lui laisse pas l'ombre d'un choix Professeur ! J'adopterais Harry du coté Moldu s'il le faut !

_-_ Personne ne vous fera renoncé cette fois, n'est pas Remus ?

_-_ Personne Professeur Dumbledore! Même pas vous !

_***_Fin Flash Back_***_

Malgré tout se qu'il avait dit a Albus Dumbledore, Si Fudge apprenait ses intentions trop tôt, il pourrait, avec l'appui de la population Sorcière, poser quelque problème !Après tout, la plupart des sorciers considèrent les loups_-_garous comme des monstre sanguinaires alors laisser le survivant avec un de ces hybrides ? Fudge aurait là un soutien assuré !

Il avait déjà eu de la chance que les Dursley dans leur envie de se débarrasser de leur neveu, ne lui aient pas compliqué la tâche mais il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'il force trop sa chance, sous peine qu'elle tourne !

Remus avait donc décidé d'agir le plus vite possible ! Et la Visite qu'il avait eu cette nuit l'avait convaincu que ça ne devait plus qu'être une question de jour !

_***_Flash Back_***_

Devant ses yeux encore endormis, le chat tigré se transforma.

_-_ Remus, il ne fait plus bon traîner à Privet Drive ! Commença directement la femme d'age mur qui avait prit la place du chat.

_-_ Je sais, je sais professeur ! Les mangemorts…

_-_ Oui ils arrivent de tout les cotés, ils ont l'air bien décider a vengé leur maître ! Cela fait 5 ans qu'ils étaient restés tranquille et voila qu'ils réapparaissent près du jeune Potter !

_-_ Je sais tout ça ! Ils ne font même plus attention à ne pas se faire voir ! J'en ai neutralisé un qui baillait aux corneilles jeudi matin à l'école !

_-_ Je vais demander à Albus du renfort mais le mieux serait de partir rapidement !

_-_ Oui j'ai déjà prévu d'emmener Harry à Nienna Súrion ! Mais Gaëlle ne peut pas partir sans prévenir au moins les gens de l'école !

_-_ Je comprend bien mais essayez quand même de partir dans les jours qui viennent !

_-_ Oui !

_-_ Eh bien sur ce, je vous laisse ! si jamais je suis jamais bien loin !au revoir Remus !

_-_ Bien ! Au revoir Professeur !

_-_ Combien de fois vous ai_-_je dis de m'appeler Minerva ? Cela fait déjà plusieurs années que je ne suis plus votre professeur !

_-_ Oh j'ai arrêté de comptez depuis le temps ! Au revoir Minerva !

En saluant Remus, Minerva se retransforma en chat tigré et se sauva par la fenêtre ouverte.

_***_Fin Flash Back_***_

Il avait donc décidé avec Gaëlle qu'ils partirent au plus tard mercredi mais il y eut un autre élément ! Celui_-_ci arriva avec la petite chouette !

Remus avait eu raison de s'étonner de recevoir une annonce pour la fête foraine le jour même ! En fait, apparemment la lettre était enchantée ! Une fois qu'il l'eu lu une fois, le texte se mit en changé sans qu'il le remarque, l'ayant replier ! Et se n'est que quand il voulu la relire avant de partir, qu'il le remarqua ! Maintenant la lettre était bien plus étrange !

Remus se souvenait du texte comme si il l'avait devant les yeux ! Il se la récita dans ses pensées !

« Dans 3 jours, l'enfant_-_elu devra avoir quitter le monde Moldu pour entrer dans celui des sorciers !

Mais il ne partira pas seul ! Sa sœur et ses parents de cœur l'accompagneront !

Pour un jour espérer pouvoir revoir Dragon, l'enfant_-_elu doit retourner dans son monde ! »

Et bien sur, aucune signature ! Mais cela en plus de tout le reste confirma Remus dans son idée : ils devaient s'en aller rapidement ! Dimanche, il leur restait 3 Jours !

Pendant leur tour en tapis volant, Remus en avait discrètement parlé à Gaëlle, ils avaient donc décider de ne rien dire a Harry avant mardi matin et de le laisser profité de son dernier jour a Privet Drive !

Ils en étaient aussi arrivés au fait, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas emmené Sara avec eux ! Ils avaient déjà fait beaucoup pour elle ces derniers jour et nul doute qu'elle risquait de passer de mauvais moments dans les jours qui arrivaient ! Mais ils ne pouvaient pas la retirer à sa famille sans preuve valable !

_°Mardi Matin, 6h30 a Privet Drive ° _

Une sonnette sonne dans l'entrée, des pas précipité se font entendre dans l'escalier, une porte s'ouvre, des bonjours murmurés, une porte qui se referme, des pas qui se dirigent vers la porte.

_-_ Harry n'est pas encore levez ? S'étonna une voix féminine.

_-_ Non j'allais le réveiller justement ! Je ne lui ai encore rien dit. Répondit une deuxième voix cette fois masculine.

Quelques minutes après, Remus se dirigea de nouveau vers les escaliers et la chambre d'Harry.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le dit Harry une main sur la rambarde de l'escalier et l'autre serré autour de sa peluche serpent alors qu'il semblait au bord des larmes !

_-_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Harry ? Encore le vilain monsieur au yeux rouge ?étonna Remus en se précipitent vers lui.

_-_ Oui, il voulait me prendre Sylmas !Expliqua Harry en tenant fortement sa peluche contre lui.

_-_ Chutt il n'est plus la et Sylmas est toujours avec toi ! Le réconforta Remus en l'amenant vers la cuisine où était assis Gaëlle.

Celle_-_ci se précipita vers eux en voyant les larmes sur le visage d'Harry.

_-_ Pourquoi Harry pleure_-_t_-_il ? Demanda_-_t_-_elle à Remus.

_-_ Cauchemar. Déclara seulement Remus, entraînant Harry vers une chaise.

_-_ Pourquoi Tatie Gaëlle est là ? Questionna Harry, ses larmes oublié face à sa curiosité.

Remus lança un regard hésitant vers Gaëlle avant de répondre à Harry :

_-_ Parce qu'elle vient avec nous !

_-_ Avec nous ? Mais….on va où ?S'étonna Harry.

_-_ Eh bien…euh. Chez moi en fait ! Poursuivi Remus.

_-_ Chez tonton Rem's ? Mais alors cette maison ?

_-_ Ne m'appartient pas ! Répondit Remus face au visage plein de surprise d'Harry.

_-_ Ah…

_-_ Elle est où ta maison alors ? demanda_-_t_-_il après quelque secondes.

_-_ Dans les alentour de Près Au Lard !

_-_ Chouette !

Après cette petite discutions, il n'y eu plus de problème notable a part quand il fallu retrouver une quelconque peluche d'Harry !

_-_ Remus, on reprend le magicobus pour aller chez toi ? Demanda Gaëlle alors qu'ils étaient au salon, une fois toutes les affaires prêtes.

_-_ Non cette fois, on y va en Poudre de Cheminette ! Déclara_-_t_-_il en lui montrant un petit pot plein de poudre verte.

_-_ Ohhhh !

_-_ Harry vient, on y va !

_-_ J'arrive ! répondit Harry en se détournant de la fenêtre a travers laquelle il regardait quelque secondes plus tôt !

Mais en se retournant il vit quelque chose du coin de l'œil ! Il regarda nouveau par la fenêtre et se précipita dehors !

_-_ SARA ! S'écria_-_t_-_il en passant la porte !

En effet, aux environs de la maison, se trouvait Sara qui semblait hésité entre entrer ou repartir !

Harry couru vers elle mais il s'arrêta subitement une fois qu'il fut assez prêt pour voir un énorme bleu qui était en train de se former sur la joue de Sara.

_-_ Sara ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? S'étonna Harry en s'avançant vers elle, une fois la surprise passée.

_-_ Oh ça ? Lui répondit_-_elle en posant sa main sur sa joue bleuie.

_-_ C'est mon père…Je crois qu'il a fini par se rendre compte que j'existais…Continua_-_t_-_elle en lui faisant un petit sourire triste.

_-_ Tonton Rem's ! Stp ! On ne peut pas la laisser ici ! Elle vient avec nous a Pré Au Lard hein ? Stp !S'écria Harry suite à cette révélation.

Remus qui les avaient rejoigne avec Gaëlle, regardait gravement la joue de la fillette.

_-_ Oui Harry ! Elle peut venir avec nous ! Répondit_-_il après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec Gaëlle.

_-_ Euh chouette ? Mais on va où ? Demande une Sara très étonnée.

_-_ Dans la maison des Lupin vers Près Au Lard. Expliqua Remus.

_-_ Aller, rentrons tous dans la maison et allons_-_y ! Compléta Gaëlle.

Avant de rentrer dans la maison avec Sara, Harry cru apercevoir le chat tigré de l'autre jour. Il semblait rassuré !

Voyant qu'il était le seul encore dehors, il laissa le chat et rentra à son tour.

Une fois les 4 rassemblés dans le salon, Remus reprit le pot de poudre verte et tout en allumant un feu dans la cheminée, il leur expliqua comment utiliser la poudre de cheminette !

_-_ Vous prenez une bonne poignée de poudre et vous la jetez dans les flammes ! Puis tout en vous mettant dans la cheminée vous criez votre destination ! Pour nous, ça sera : Nienna Súrion !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la maison était vide. Et à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, ce qui deviendrait la Famille Lupin découvrait sa nouvelle demeure !

Quelques jours plus tard, on put voir dans un journal Moldu cet article qui fit beaucoup de bruit à Privet Drive et dans les environs ! Et à raison !

« Explosion meurtrière à Privet Drive !

Contre toute attente, il semblerait qu'une explosion de gaz soit la raison de la destruction de nombreuses maisons du quartier !

Encore plus étrange, les maisons détruites étaient séparées entre elles par plusieurs autres maisons qui elles n'ont rien eu ou presque !

En effet, une maison bleue un peu à l'écart des autres a été complètement détruite ainsi que les numéro 4 et 13 !

Mais le mystère ne s'arrête pas là ! Les secours n'ont trouvé ni le corps de la fille de 6 ans qui habitait avec ses parents et son frère au numéro 13 ni les habitants de la petite maison bleue !

Pour la petite anecdote, cette maison semble ne pas avoir de numéro ! C'est comme si elle était apparue de nulle part !

Le Mystère reste donc entier !

R.M »  
_Fin de la première partie de Santé Fragile, Volonté de Fer _

* * *

Et voila, on est arrivé a la fin! (ps: je me souvenais pas qu'il y avait autant de flash-back...sa explique des choses *fusille Voyages du regard* )_  
_


End file.
